A New Meister Visits Death City
by saphira54325
Summary: When Raina visits the DWMA on a deadline, how long can she keep her secrets hidden inside herself?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic posted on here, so give meh those reviews! Also, this is written in a scripted form, so if you find it harder or easier to read than another way, just tell me. This page is just for my two OC that I'm adding in. **

**Raina Arima - Meister**

Dual Sword Meister

Personality - Strong and steady, she never seems to be fazed by much on the outside. She doesn't tend to show emotion easily, so that makes it harder for her to find and keep friends. Yet this also helps her avoid unnecessary fights with the friends she does have, as she's able to stay calm and not show her real feelings about the situation. Most people don't give her a chance as a friend because of her persona, but the people who do find she's a caring, loyal, and calm friend to have, which works well when she meets her weapon partner, Andromeda.

Looks : Red orange hair that lets people know she's coming from a mile away. For this reason she uses a black headband to hide her hair when on a mission. She is a real assassin, one that can be calm, quiet, and hidden for hours at a time without being detected. Deep blue eyes that gained her her name as well as the disturbing thought by many that look her in the eyes; that she can read their mind, looking deep inside them, reaching their deepest thoughts, desires and dream. When at school she wear's a pale yellow scarf around her shoulders and a red ribbon in her hair. She thinks that if she's not trying to be hidden in darkness and shadows, then it doesn't hurt to stand out in her own way. She wears a light blue blouse and a white skirt that comes to her mid-thigh. She wears teardrop shaped earrings that symbolize what she's named for.

Background - Her family comes from Japan, and she recently transferred into the DWMA in order to find a real weapon partner. She had been training in her family since she was 2 years old, and she was born into a family full of meisters. There was no way for her to gain a weapon partner then, so she gained her most prized possessions, her dual swords. Raina became attached to them, so instead of looking for a weapon partner, she sticks with her original blades. After a while her parents decided enough was enough, and they sent her all the way across the world to the DWMA in order for her to fight the kishin and find a real weapon.

Andromeda (Anna) Nakata - Weapon  
Personality - If anybody could ever match Andromeda's amount of energy, in battle and at school, I think the only person to do so would be Black Star. In many ways she's a lot like Black Star. She's a weapon, and he's a meister, but that's only one thing they have different. Besides that they are both assassins, in a way, and they both have enormous amounts of energy that increase their soul wavelengths immensely. This energy also gives her an extreme sense of loyalty to her meister, when they meet. Andromeda and Raina create a bond the moment they meet each other, something unspoken, yet strong.

Looks: Andromeda has blonde hair, like her namesake was believed to have. Andromeda is a princess in Greek Mythology that was sacrificed by her father to ease the god Poseidon in order to keep the sea monster Ceres away from his city. Andromeda was saved by the hero Perseus, and they lived happily ever after. When her parents named her, they couldn't have picked a name more different than her personality. Andromeda wears a dark blue headband under her flyaway hair, and a blue t-shirt. She wears red earring as a symbol of the tie she has with her meister.

Background - Andromeda is native from Death City, but her parents are super protective and decided not to let her join the Academy at all, because they don't want their child getting hurt. Andromeda is an only child because her brother, a meister that was going to graduate, but instead he was killed in the recent battle between the DWMA and Arachnophobia. He was one of the nameless kids who died because of one evil witch's plans. Before her brother died her parents were a little more lenient, and let her brother practice with her when he came home. But after her brother died, when her parents closed up, she found a way to slip through the cracks and continue practicing with her friend, a meister that just started at the DWMA. Their soul's were in sync, but she never knew how to use Andromeda. Yet, Andromeda now knows how to resonate her soul and create moves that are highly advanced for graduated meisters.

Weapon Form: Andromeda's weapon form is dual ninja swords, which Raina wields simultaneously, using them either back to back as one sword, or separated as two. Usually Raina uses one to block her enemies attacks, and using the other to strike. Andromeda is one of the only weapons that can be separated without hurting the weapon. The way she transforms into more than one weapon is this; She transforms into the two swords back to back as one sword, then Raina can split them if she wants to.


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you people know, this is written in a script form, as if it would become an actual episode. I'm sorry if it's hard to read, but I've written so much, I don't want to erase it all.

Also, I'll be posting an Ouran fan fic soon. Hope to see some reviews here and there!

Raina's First Day : Black Star Finally Meets His Match?

**Maka is called into the Death Room by Lord Death for a special assignment, but Soul isn't called in with her. Maka bows before Lord Death and asks him why she was called in**

Death: Hiya Maka! How's it going!

Maka: Lord Death, sir? What do you need?

Death: Right to business as usual Maka. Well we have a new transfer student coming to us all the way from Japan. She's a bit... different. I'm sure you'll understand when she tells you. Anyway, I need you to show this new student around the school tomorrow.

Maka: I understand. But... what kind of difference are you talking about? What is it?

Death: I'm afraid that it's not my secret to tell. (Shrugs)

Maka: All right then, this new student will have the best greeting I've ever given! I won't let you down! (turns around and starts jogging towards the exit, then she stops and turns around) Lord Death?

Death: Yes, Maka?

Maka: What's this new student's name? And is she a meister or a weapon? And why isn't her partner coming with her?

Death: The student is a meister, she's quite skilled so she will be joining the EAT class. Her partner has had a few issues at home, but she will join her here soon. Oh, and her name is Raina.

Maka: Raina... what a pretty name. All right, I'll greet her tomorrow. Can I bring Soul with me?

Death: Of course! If she's going to be friends with you, she's going to have meet Soul too. Oh, and speaking of your friends, you know how Black*Star has a... ritual for new students.

Maka: Oh yeah, I forgot about him. What should I do?

Death: I want you to leave her, let her fight on her own. Stand at the ready to help her if she needs it, but she needs to let Black*Star know exactly what she can do.

Maka: Ok, so you want me to stand by, waiting to see if a meister without a weapon partner with her can beat Black*Star and Tsubaki in her enchanted sword form? Is she supposed to survive?  
Death: Do not underestimate Raina. She has a few tricks of her own. I wouldn't be surprised if Black*Star sees her as a worthy opponent.

Maka: If you say so, Lord Death. (turns around and walks out of the Death Room)

Death:(When Maka is out of range) Everyone will underestimate her, even after they see her fight. Unfortunately, only when her partner arrives will she be seen as a worthy opponent.

NEXT DAY

**Maka and Soul are waiting at the entrance of the school, and Black*Star and Tsubaki come up to them and ask why**

Black*Star: Hey, Maka, are you skipping out on class today like big ol' me? Wouldn't think a perfect student like you would ever think of such a big idea.

Maka: No, Black*Star, I'm not skipping. (staring ahead, waiting for the new student)

Tsubaki: Then what are you doing out here, Maka?

Soul: We're waiting for a new student who's attending the EAT class here. What's her name again, Maka?

Maka: Raina. She's from Japan, apparently. Lord Death said that her weapon isn't coming yet, but she is still able to fight. I don't know how.

Black* Star: A new student, eh? (Punches the air) sounds like they might be looking for a fight. (Brings the fist down) A big star like me should be the one to give it to her!

Tsubaki: Black*Star, shouldn't you wait until Raina's weapon joins her here? It hardly seems fair.

Black Star: Who cares? Like Maka said, she wouldn't be in the EAT class if she couldn't hold her own. Even if she can't beat the biggest star in the school! (Maka makes a face behind him)

Goes to a shot of the back of Raina's head. You see half the screen covered with her red hair, and the other the DWMA in the distance

Maka: Black*Star, I didn't say that.

Black*Star: Who cares? I'm going to transcend God after all!

Black*Star's words are muffled as it goes back to the shot of Raina. This time she's walking up the steps and you can hear Black*Star's voice getting stronger.  
Black*Star: A big star like me has to keep fighting them as long as they can keep coming! If she can fight without a weapon, she's going to!

Maka and Soul, who were looking at the stairs, see a girl and open their mouths just a little.  
Black*Star, who was looking at Maka, turns around and stares at the girl too.

Raina: (giggles faintly) Heh, looks like I have a welcoming party. (smiles and the camera moves up to her face) I'm Raina. Could I have the pleasure of learning your names?

Black*Star: (yelling) I'm the great Black*Star, and I challenge you to a fight!

Raina: Oh, but couldn't I learn the others names before we engage in a battle?

Black*Star: Fine. That's Maka (Maka manages a forced smile) that's Soul, (Soul smiles with his pointy teeth) and this is Tsubaki (Tsubaki gives an embarrassed smile) Now let's fight!

Raina: (smiles) Nice to meet you all. Now, it's a fight you want? (She lowers her eyebrows, raising a corner of her mouth, and she pulls out dual swords from a sheath on her back. Twirling them around, she strikes a pose, the swords at the ready) Then let me give it to you!

Black*Star: (Hurriedly shakes off a look of shock and fear?) Yeah, lets. Tsubaki, ninja sword mode.

Tsubaki: Careful, Black*Star (she transforms, and Black*Star twirls her around a little.)

Black*Star: Ready to lose, Raina?

Raina: I don't think I'll be the one to lose, Black*Star.


	3. Chapter 3

**They face off, standing on opposite sides, surveying the other. Suddenly, Black*Star lets out a cry and rushes forward, stabbing at Raina. Raina blocks with the blade of one sword, and swipes back at him with the other. Black*Star's eyes dilate, and he springs back.**

Black*Star: Nice move. Maybe you're a better fighter than I thought.

Raina: What, did you underestimate me because I'm a girl?

Black*Star: Ha! You can't beat me. I'm the man who's going to transcend God!

Raina rushes forward now, swiping in an X formation with her two swords. Black*Star steps back, avoiding her attack. She continuously swipes at him, so fast he can't get an attack in or even block. All he can do is dodge.

Maka: Now I understand what Lord Death meant. She's amazing.

Soul: And I get the feeling that that's not all she can do.

Black*Star keeps trying to dodge, but suddenly she hits from below and his knee buckles and he falls to the ground.

Tsubaki: Black*Star! Are you ok?

Black*Star: I'm fine. (gets up from the ground, a few drops of blood dripping to the ground.) Tsubaki, kusarigama mode.

Tsubaki: Right! (transforms into a kusarigama)

Black*Star: Alright, let's go.

Raina: (who was standing a few feet away from Black*Star when he collapsed.) Nice weapon you have there. I've never meet a real shadow weapon in my fights before.

Black*Star: Yep, you'd better be impressed. You'd better believe a star like me would have a weapon this cool!

Raina:(smiles, with a smile that knows something that the other doesn't) But I don't think you're the only one with a secret.

With that said, Raina sheaths her weapons. Black*Star isn't the only one with a surprised expression. Maka and Soul are looking at her as if she's crazy, but Raina ignored all that. She is smiling at the ground, her eyes closed. Suddenly she looks up, and her eyes have slightly changed color. They are a deeper blue,almost black, the color of the night sky when the sun has almost set. Black*Star lowers his weapon in the slightest way, and that gives Raina the opening she needs. So fast she's only a blur, she rushes towards Black*Star, dodging his swipes with Tsubaki, and she gets behind him. Then, Maka can see her soul grow in power, and she sees what Raina's doing in slow-motion. Raina puts two fingers together, and she targets specific points on Black*Star's back. Pressing her fingers into his back, he suddenly stiffens up, and falls face-first on the ground.

Tsubaki:Black*Star! (she transforms back into her human form.) Black*Star? Are you ok?

Black Star:(sounding like he's gritting his teeth) I...can't...move. What...the...hell?

Tsubaki:(Standing up, she turns towards Raina.) What did you do to him?

Raina:(smiling down at Black*Star) It's ok, he'll be fine. I temporarily paralyzed him by hitting specific pressure points on his back. It temporarily numbed his nerves going to his arms and legs. He can't move them because his nerves have to be working for him to move, and his body thinks they aren't there anymore. They'll come back, little by little. He'll be fine in about 15 minutes.

Maka:(running up to the group with Soul following her.) What happened?

Black*Star: She...beat...me...

Soul:You definitely are good. When you put your weapons away, I thought you had lost your mind.

Raina: Yes, most people do think that. That's what gives me the opening to attack directly. Of course, if I ever have a rematch, they know what's coming, so it doesn't work as well. And some people are more immune than others. Black*Star will be fine in 10 minutes, but for most people it takes a half an hour, even sometimes an hour, depending.(smiles) Honestly, all his muscles in his body gave me some trouble. I could only reach the outer nerves, the ones hidden by the muscles remain untouched. Therefore, feeling will return soon.

Black*Star:(moving slightly, more like twitching) Nice trick, Raina.

Tsubaki: Will there be permanent damage?

Raina: There could be, if I wanted to. But of course, I don't think permanently paralyzing a student would give me a good reputation. The only damage will be to his ego, I promise.

Black*Star:(muttering to himself) How could a big star like me get beaten so easily? My fight with Kidd lasted longer than that. He was a harder her! (He suddenly has a muscle spasm and points towards Raina.)

Raina: Oh, there are some side effects though. Looks like you're getting over the initial shock. Your muscles will start gaining feeling again, and they still think they're in a fight. Tsubaki, you might want to stand a couple of feet away until his muscles fully regain control.

Tsubaki:(who was kneeling next to Black*Star) Wait, why?

Raina: Well, if you want to get punched a couple of times by those arms, go right ahead.

Black*Star started to get up, then suddenly lunged out and punched the air, only inches away from Tsubaki.

Black*Star: Alright you can't keep a big star like me down!

Tsubaki: How long will this last, Raina?

Raina: Only a few more minutes, I promise. You might want to wait with him until he stops spazzing. Once a few minutes past without him punching or kicking anything against his own will, it will be safe for you to approach.

Tsubaki:(turning a surprised face to Raina) Wait, where are you going?

Raina:(facing Maka and Soul) Well, after I got sidetracked with Black*Star, we got off schedule. I believe you are going to show me around school, am I correct?

Maka: (her and Soul have extremely surprised looks, but Maka shakes it off) Of course. But luckily I planned for the fight to last longer, so we're actually early.

Raina:(smiling at the pair) Well, that's fortunate. Can we go, then? I would prefer not to be around Black*Star once he regains full control of his limbs.

Soul:(looking over at Black*Star, who had a mad look on his face) I agree. Well then, let's go. Come on Maka.

Maka:(smiling at Soul, then at Raina) Yeah. Follow us, Raina.

Tsubaki watches as the new student follows Maka and Soul into the school. 'She's so powerful, even without a weapon' Tsubaki looks over at Black*Star, who had stopped convulsing as much.

Tsubaki:Are you alright, Black*Star?


	4. Chapter 4

Black*Star: Of course. A weak attack like that can't hold me down!(he tries to get up again, but his knee gives out, the same knee that gave out in the battle, and he falls again. His skin opens up again, and blood started soaking the cloth around the wound. )

Tsubaki: Black*Star! (starts running towards Black*Star, because he stopped punching the air. Placing her hands around him, she flips him over onto his back. Black*Star has his eyes half closed, whether in pain, anger, or if he's using his willpower to not hit Tsubaki, she couldn't tell.)  
Black*Star, if I help you stand, can you make it into the school? We need to get you some help for your knee.

Black*Star: I don't need help! A big star like me can walk on his own!

Tsubaki:(smiling and rolling her eyes) Of course you can, Black*Star.

Slowly making their way into the school, with Black*Star able to walk more and more as he goes, he finally gets to the dispensar and get a little treatment for his knee. Niagus also gives him a calming drug to let his muscles heal without too much pain or anything else. In another part of the school, Raina is eagerly following Soul and Maka as Maka shows her around. She's quiet and calm, and a good listener.

Maka: So, Raina, do you know where you're going to be staying while you're here?

Raina:(her head down) My parents thought of everything when they sent me here. Yes, it's a nice little place only a few minutes from here. Very close to school.(her head bows even lower and she grits her teeth) They wouldn't want their daughter to get a poor education, now would they?

Soul: You sound like you don't really want to be here.

Raina:(looking up, almost scared) Oh no, I absolutely want to be here. It's not that. (looking around, searching for another topic) Oh, hey, what's that board for?

Maka and Soul look at each other, then Raina, then they look at where she's pointing.

Maka: Oh, that's where Lord Death posts new missions for meister and weapon pairs to take on for extra lessons.(she looks happily, then sad at Soul) So many memories in those, aren't there, Soul?

Soul: We've made a lot of progress since then. Let's not dwell on the past. That's not cool.

Maka:(lowering her head, then realizing that Raina was still there) I'm sure you want to know what this is about.

Raina:(staring at them, not hard, but as a poker face) I understand that everyone has secrets. I myself am no exception. If you don't wish to dwell on the past, then I don't want to be the one to dredge it up.

Soul:(he looks at her with a surprised expression, then he smiles) Heh, never meet a girl who doesn't like some form of gossip. That's pretty cool.

Raina:(smiling) Well, if you don't tell your secret, then I don't have to tell mine. It's fair enough, isn't it?(losing the smile, letting her mask of a face regain control again)Anyway, I think I've seen enough for one day. Could you show me to the dispensary?

Maka:(her eyes dilate in surprise) Why the dispensary, Raina?

Raina: (smiling slightly with the knowledge.) Well, Tsubaki would have brought Black*Star there out of fear, and I think the nurse would want to keep him there for a while, so she knows exactly what happened. Why not give her a first person explanation?

Soul: That makes sense. All right then, this way, Raina.

Maka and Soul quietly whisper to each other about Raina. Though they don't know it, Raina can hear every word they say, because she has amazing senses. Her eyes, ears, and nose can do things most people's can't. Her sixth sense is also extraordinary. She can sense what her opponent will do in battle, so she almost never loses. Yet she nevers overestimates herself. Every battle is heart-pounding, because she knows it could be the one where she finally loses.  
When they enter the dispensary, Maka and Soul step back, scared and amazed at once. Raina however steps forward confidently.

Tsubaki:(who had been standing near Black*Star's bed, looks up) Oh, Maka, Soul. And Raina.

Raina: Looks like the nurse reacted the way most people do.

Soul: Tsubaki, how did Niagus get Black*Star...

Tsubaki: She told him to take a certain drug. She told him it would strengthen him even more than he was already. It was a sleeping drug instead. She wanted to numb everything in him up, so he doesn't feel anything as he recovers.

Maka smiles. She had never thought she would see Black*Star lying quietly for more than a few minutes, until the day he died.

Maka: So when will it wear off? How long will we have some peace and quiet?

Tsubaki:(smiling at Maka) Niagus said it would wear off after a few hours, and he's been here about a half an hour.

Raina:(lowering her head and gritting her teeth) Heh, nobody ever trusts me when I say there will be no damage. Everyone is always scared of this ability that I have because they've never seen before. Nobody ever thinks that I don't want to hurt the people I battle permanently. They never realize that I had to practice the technique tirelessly on my friends and family. Why would I ever want to hurt them? I know my own strength. I know what I can do. So why does nobody ever believe me?

Maka:(placing a hand on Raina's shoulder) It's all right, Raina. I'm sure she just wants to know for herself that Black*Star's ok.

Raina:(raising her head) Yeah, I know. I just feel so horrible, that I put people through this worry and everything turns out alright every time. (She looks up and makes eye contact with Tsubaki.)

Tsubaki suddenly feel as if time has stopped. She looks around. It really does seem to have stopped. Maka and Soul were looking at Black*Star, a surprised expression frozen on their faces. Tsubaki looks at Black*Star. He seems to be fine, yet she can't see his chest rising and falling.

Raina:It's ok, Tsubaki. I won't make you stay longer than you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsubaki quickly turns to see Raina's eyes had changed color. Once a light blue, the color of sea foam, now they turned a deep blue, the color of the night sky when the sun had left the sky but not yet left the world in darkness.

Tsubaki: How...What...

Raina:(smiling kindly) It's another of my abilities. I can freeze time, but I can only take one person with me. It's very helpful for when I need to talk in private.

Tsubaki: But why me, Raina? Why not Maka, or Soul?

Raina: Because I chose to trust you. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't trust the others. Everyone I've met so far seems to like me, anyway. But you... you're Black*Star's partner. You listen to him, no matter what he wants to do. Every stupid thing he does, you're there for him. (smiling again at Tsubaki) I think that's why I trust you. Even though we just met, I can tell from your soul.

Tsubaki: You... you can see my soul? Like Maka and Professor Stein?

Raina: Well, I don't know who Professor Stein is, but yes, I can see souls. I'm the only one in my family that can, though, so I had to figure everything out for myself.

Tsubaki:(smiles and giggles) Heh, Soul was right. You really are a strange girl, Raina.

Raina:(smiles back) Well, I don't know if 'strange' is the right word. But yes, I suppose I am.(she lowers her head and sighs) Well, I think that's enough for now, don't you? I'm going to restart time again... Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Yes, Raina? What can I do for you?

Raina: I need to talk to you, Maka, and Soul. I have something to tell you, and I know that I can trust you now, at least. Black*Star can wait, right?

Tsubaki: I understand. But really, Black*Star is ok, once you understand him.

Raina:(smiling, and giggling) Somehow, I don't think that even you understand him, Tsubaki.

With that, Tsubaki feels a small tug at her hair, and she closes her eyes. When she opens them again, time is back to normal. Maka and Soul are starting to talk to each other. Tsubaki turns around, slowly, carefully, making sure to be casual. She looks over at Raina. Raina meets her gaze. Her eyes are back to normal, the light blue they were when they first met. When Tsubaki looks at her, Raina's eyes flash that dark blue, then return to normal.

Raina:Maka, Soul, Tsubaki.

The three of them turn towards Raina. She looks around, sweeping her gaze around them. Raina's gaze locks with Tsubaki.

Maka: Yes Raina? What is it?

Raina: I need to talk to you. Do you think we could go out, I don't know, into the woods or something? It's important, and I don't want to be heard.

Soul: Sure. But what about Black*Star?

Raina:(turning towards Black Star, where he lays quietly, sleeping off the shock his muscles took.) I don't want to wake him, of course, and considering today, I don't trust him as much as I do you guys.

Maka:(confused expression) How do you trust us? When Black*Star attacked you, all we did was sit on the sidelines. We haven't done anything to earn your trust.

Raina:(shaking her head and smiling) No, you're wrong there. You didn't sit idly by, I could tell you didn't want Black*Star to fight me. But you let me learn my own path, prove myself to him. It took all your willpower but you held back. You trusted me to do it on my own.

Soul:(closing his eyes) I said it before, and I'll say it again. You are a really strange girl.

Raina:(smiling at Soul) Yes, I know.(her face changes again) Anyway, can we go? I want you to get over this before Black Star wakes up and asks why you're acting strange.

Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki follow Raina into the woods near the Academy. Unlike before, Raina is now the one leading the group. She runs until she until she finds a clearing deep in the woods.

Raina:I think this is deep enough.

Soul: You're starting to creep me out, Raina. What are we doing here, deep in the woods, with someone who just got here?

Raina:(smiling) I don't blame you for being suspicious. But I promise, all I need to do is talk.

With that, Raina slowly puts her hand up to retrieve her swords from her sheath. Maka and Soul step back, looking scared, but Tsubaki stands strong.

Raina:Like I said, I'm not going to do anything but talk.

Then she lets go of the swords, letting them fall to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Raina:(smiling) Go on, if you don't trust me, come and take my weapons**.**

Maka and Soul exchange glances, but before either of them can make a move, Tsubaki steps forward, picks up both of the swords, and, after a moment's hesitation, holds them out to Raina.

Soul: Tsubaki, what are you doing?

Tsubaki:(turning around and looking at Soul) I'm showing Raina that I trust her. Something you have yet to do.

Raina:(smiling happily) Thank you, Tsubaki. (with that, she twirls the swords and sheaths them)  
Now then, I needed to talk to you.(she looks up at them, and locks gazes with all three of them, Then she looks at Maka) Maka, what did Lord Death tell you about me, exactly?

Maka:(looking surprised that Raina knows about her meeting) What do you mean?

Raina:(patiently talking, as if to a child) I mean what I said. What did Lord Death tell you about me?

Maka:(sighing) Well, he said you were a meister, you were joining the EAT class, and you were from Japan.

Raina:(waving her hand at Maka) All stuff I knew. But what did he tell you about my partner?

Maka:(her eyes wide) Nothing much. He only said that she was having family issues, and she would be coming to the school later in the year. What's... what's so funny?

Raina:(who had started laughing out of spite of herself, then she calms down and starts frowning) I wish that was true. (Maka looks at her, surprised and confused. Raina looks up at her) But that's a lie. Lord Death told you that so you would treat me like a normal student.

Soul: I don't understand. If that was a lie, what's the truth?

Raina:(smiling at Soul) Right to the point, I see.(looking down at the ground) The truth is... I... I... I don't have a weapon partner.

Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka gasp in surprise. Raina looks up sadly.

Tsubaki: But why were you admitted to the Academy? Why did Lord Death let you come?

Raina:You sound so angry at me. It sounds like you don't want me here, just because I don't have a weapon.

Maka remembers what Lord Death said about Raina. 'She's a bit... different. I'm sure you'll understand when she tells you.' Maka lowers her head. 'I understand what you meant now, Lord Death.'

Maka:(raising her head again) We're not angry, we're just confused.

Soul: How are you supposed to learn to fight without a weapon, with resonance link, if you don't have a partner?

Raina: Because I knew it wouldn't be easy to find an ideal partner, I found other ways to strengthen my soul wavelength.

Maka: How do you do that? You aren't like Black Star. He does that by muscle conditioning and bragging about himself all the time. But you seem really quiet and withdrawn. Tell me, what do you do to strengthen your soul?

Raina: I meditate. I find a nice quiet, empty place, somewhere that usually has meaning to me, and it's almost like I resonate souls with myself, if that makes sense.(she looks around) Now that you ask, I think this might be my place to meditate while I'm here. It certainly now has some special meaning.

Tsubaki:I've never heard of someone meditating in order to strengthen their soul.

Raina:Well, it seems that I'm one of the only ones to do it, because I don't have an ideal weapon partner.

Maka:You keep talking about an 'ideal weapon partner?' What do you mean, 'ideal?'

Raina: (Raina unsheathes her swords again) Well, as you know, I usually fight with dual swords, either as one (she puts the swords together. The hilts are both smooth on one side, and rounded on the other, so they can be put together evenly) or separately (she separates the swords, and the rounded edges give her a steady grip.) But of course, weapons can only transform into one weapon at a time. Even you, Tsubaki, can't be two weapons at once. But this is the way I learned to fight, and I can't learn another way. I've come too far along with these to start with a new weapon now.

Soul: (lowering his head and closing his eyes) So it's checkmate, then. You can't give up on your weapons you've grown up with, but you can't gain a partner and resonate souls, or anything like that.

Raina:You're right. I'm stuck. I'm a meister without a weapon.

Tsubaki:If you're without a weapon, why did you come to the Academy?

Raina:(closing her eyes, lowering her head to the ground and smiling) Isn't it obvious? I came here because I didn't have a weapon.

All Three of them: HUH?

Raina:(looking up) I came here to find myself a weapon. I need to find a partner, or else my parents won't let me be a meister at the DWMA, or anywhere anymore. I'll have to work at this family business we have back home. But I can't settle into a life like that. I have to stay on this path. I have to find a weapon partner, otherwise I'm.. I'm...

Tsubaki:(coming closer to Raina and putting a hand on her shoulder.) It's ok, Raina. I'm sure you'll find a partner soon enough.

Raina:(closing her eyes) Thank you, Tsubaki. But I'm not sure. I thought I would be able to feel something once I got here. Some connection, something telling me that I would find someone here. But I feel nothing.

Maka:What do you mean, you feel nothing? Can...can you sense souls too?

Soul:(smiling at the ground) Looks like you and Professor Stein have another competitor now, Maka.

Maka:(almost yelling) It's not a competition, Soul. (her expression softens.) Though it is interesting. Besides the Professor, I've never met anyone else that could see souls.

Raina: Speaking of that, who is this Professor Stein you all keep talking about. He sounds like an interesting guy, at the least.  
Tsubaki: You guys didn't take her to see Professor Stein on her first day. (small laugh) Heh, I can't blame you.

Maka: Yeah, we kinda left him out of the tour. I figured Raina could go through her first day without Stein talking about how good of a specimen Raina is.

Raina: Umm... What?

Soul: Well, she's got to meet him eventually. Come on, let's go. Class is ending soon, it'll be a good time to see him.

The group runs back up to the school, and the bell rings just as they arrive, panting, at the door of Professor Stein's classroom. The class starts filtering out, and they run into Kidd, Liz and Patty.

Kidd:Hey Maka, where were you in class today? (looks past Maka towards Raina. Kidd gets a really weird look, the one he gets when things are perfectly symmetrical.) Oh wow, so beautiful!

Raina lowers her head slightly, smiling and blushing fiercely. Then she looks up and clears her face of emotion.

Maka: (gritting her teeth and hitting Kidd on the head with a book) Really, Kidd? Do you have to embarrass our new student?

Kidd: Oh wow, such perfect symmetry! (Kidd specifically looks at the sheath on Raina's back, where the handles are sticking out completely symmetrical.) Amazing! What is your name?

Kidd walks up to Raina, who stares at him and backs away. Maka, who had a completely embarrassed expression, walks to the back of Raina and takes out one of her swords from her sheath.

Maka:(Holding the sword out to Raina with a straight arm.) Here, hold this.

Raina: Ok, sure.

Kidd:(suddenly looks horrified, at Raina, then at Maka.) How horrible!

Raina stares at Kidd like he's completely crazy, and Liz and Patty turn up behind her.

Liz: Sorry about that, new kid. Kidd has this issue. He sees anything that's symmetrical as beautiful, and anything that's not to be disgusting. But he usually doesn't look at students symmetry.

Patty: Kidd's a little crazy, right sis?

Liz: Yeah, and he's our meister.

Kidd:(who had gained back his dignity) So, new girl, what's your name?

Raina: I'm Raina. And you are?('Crazy,' Raina thinks.)

Kidd: I'm Death the Kidd, Lord Death's son.

Maka:Are you done freaking out and scaring our new student, Kidd? We were going to introduce her to Professor Stein. Come on, let's go.

The group make their way through the thinning crowd into the classroom. Raina doesn't flinch when she finally catches sight of the Professor.


	7. Chapter 7

Maka: Professor? I'd like to introduce a new student to you. She's going to be in your class from now on.

Stein: Oh, hello there. What's your name?

Raina: My name is Raina. Like Maka said, I'm going to be joining your class.

Stein: Welcome the the Academy, then. I look forward to having you in my class.

Maka:Wow, Professor Stein. Compared to the introduction we got, I think that was almost creepy for you.

Stein: I've gotten mellower after recent events. Have you not noticed?

Soul: Good. We were worried that you were going to start freaking out over her like you did with Maka. She's already been gawked at enough by Kidd today.

Stein: Ah, I understand. I see that you are perfectly symmetrical, if you put that sword away.(Stein looks at the weapon as she places it back into her sheath.) Speaking of your weapon, where is your weapon partner?

Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki turn to look at Raina, knowing her secret. Kidd, Liz and Patty just stare Raina. Maka looks at Raina's, expecting to see it scared, but instead she sees a calm soul, one that doesn't have any fear of the situation.

Raina: Oh, my partner has been having some parental issues. Her parents are extremely protective, so they don't want her attending the Academy until later in the year.  
Maka is amazed at how cool and collected Raina can be when telling that lie. 'It's amazing, really, this girl. I wonder what her soul looks like when she's in battle, if it's that calm in a fight.'

Stein: Oh, I understand. Well, I hope she gets that sorted out.

Kidd: I've never really heard of a case like yours, Raina. What makes your partners parents so protective that they'll let you come here without her?

Raina: She doesn't really talk about it that much, but I think something happened to her family in the fight with Arachnophobia. Must have been bad, they hardly let her outside much anymore.

Liz: That must suck for her. And you, of course.

'Wow, she told them that lie without even flinching. Well, I guess it does help when you don't feel guilt from keeping secrets, because she just met us.' Maka smiles. 'I wonder how long it will take before Black Star and Kidd learn her little secret.

Maka: Anyway, we should return to Black*Star. He'll be waking up soon. Come on guys.

Raina: Sure, I'll be right there, Maka. I just need to talk with Professor Stein, to arrange some extra lessons, so I can catch up to you guys.(she turns around to Stein, but suddenly turns back) Oh, and if he's awake, tell Black*Star to take it easy with any weight lifting for a while. A couple days at least. If he pushes himself too far, my attack could cause more damage than I intended.  
(With that, she turns back to Stein and starts talking about lessons. )

Maka turns around, to see Kidd looking at her curiously. Walking out of the classroom, Kidd asked what happened to Black*Star.

Maka: That new kid, the one you freaked out over? Black*Star... well

Kidd: I get it. Ok, so he attacked her. But... how did she beat Black*Star? Did he go easy on her?

Soul: You know Black*Star. He gives every battle everything he's got. But it didn't last long.

Tsubaki: That's right. I think if she hadn't used that move, he could have kept going a lot longer.

Kidd: That's all nice, but what exactly happened to him? What did Raina do?

Maka: She used a technique I've never seen before.(Maka raised two fingers together, the way Raina had put them together.) She put her fingers together like this, and hit pressure points in Black*Star's back. He stiffened up, and fell over.

Tsubaki: He was temporarily paralyzed. All of his nerves numbed up, and he couldn't move.  
Kidd: That's amazing. I've never heard of anyone ever doing that before.

Soul: That isn't everything about her.

Maka: MAKA CHOP! Soul! That's for Raina to tell, not you!

Kidd: What the...

But Kidd wasn't able to ask any more, because they arrived at the dispensary. Even before they opened the door, they could tell that Black*Star had woken up.

Tsubaki: Hey Black*Star, you feel better now?

Black*Star: HAH! That girl hardly scratched me! How much could she do to a big shot like me?

Kidd:(to himself, and with Maka right next to him) Just as arrogant as ever, I see.

Maka:Even when he's beaten, his pride isn't hurt... At least on the outside.

Soul: That's Black*Star for you.

Black*Star:(who was looking around) Where is that new girl, anyway? Was she too scared to show her face around me?

Maka: No, she stayed back with Professor Stein. She needed to figure out how to catch up to the rest of the class.

Black*Star: Yeah, right, Maka. She just told that lie so she wouldn't have to see this big star again! She doesn't want her spotlight to get stolen from her!

As this is taking place in the dispensary, Raina is finished talking about extra lessons and catching up in class with Professor Stein, and she decides that one teacher should know about her secret, and what better teacher than the one she would see everyday.

Raina: Professor Stein? You know how I told you about my partner?

Stein: Yes, I remember. What about her?

Raina: Well, me and Lord Death created that lie together in order to be accepted into Academy life without questions. But the truth is...

Stein:You came here to find a weapon partner instead, am I correct?

Raina:(nodding her head) Yes, it is. But I don't know how well it's going to work out. I now know that there aren't many weapons left without meister partners here.

(Stein turns the screw in his head until it clicks.)

Stein: You're right, yet I have a feeling you will find a partner here.

Raina:(looking Stein in the eye) Thank you, Professor. I hope that's true.

Stein: Shouldn't you get back to Black*Star? I think he's going to want to have a little chat with you.(at that he turns on his chair back to his desk. Raina nods and turns to the door.)

Raina walks into a party of sorts in the dispensary. Black*Star had woken up, and he started freaking out and talking about how big of a star he is as soon as Raina walks in the door.

Black*Star: So you decided to show your face once I regained control of my arms.(smiles cruelly) That's a big mistake. A big star like me hardly needs to lift a finger to defeat a weakling like you.

Raina:Of course, I'm trembling.

Soul and Maka look amazed at Raina: She says it so convincingly that they almost believe what she says. But right after it's said, the beautifully performed face morphs back into one without emotion.

Black*Star: Oh yeah, look at that, Tsubaki. She's so scared she can't even put it into words.

Tsubaki:Of course, Black*Star.

Episode ends with Raina showing a smile, one that is completely happy, without any fears or worries.


	8. Chapter 8

Raina's Big Secret: Are They Trustworthy?

Starts out with a shot of Raina sitting in the middle of the clearing that she had found earlier. It also shows pieces of life at Maka's house. Her and Soul are hanging out, talking, and thoughts drift to Raina.

Soul: So, Maka, what do you think of the new girl, anyway?

Maka: You mean Raina?

Soul: Yeah. Don't you think she's a little off?

After he says that there comes a shot of Raina smiling, her head down and her eyes still closed.

Maka: Soul, that's not nice to say! I think she's cool, anyways. She's definitely talented enough to be in our class.

Soul: Yeah, true. But how long can she stay in the Academy if no weapon partner suits her?

Maka: That's one question I would like the answer to, also.

Raina, with her hair down around her face, suddenly opened her eyes. They had changed again, and she looks up at the sky, leaning back against a large rock behind her.

Soul: Anyway, have you finished the homework assignment yet?

Maka: Yeah, I did. What, didn't you?

Then comes a shot of the outside of the apartment with their voices quieted. The next day, at the school, Raina comes inside, alone, but is soon stopped by Black*Star.

Black*Star:Look at this. It's Raina. (he smiles, squinting cruelly at her) I'm going to teach you a lesson.

Raina: Please, Black*Star. The battle yesterday exhausted me. Can't we have a rematch later?

Black*Star: No. It's better for you to learn how to fight when you're tired anyway. And what better opponent than a guy who has surpassed God?

Raina:(shaking her head and whispering) You don't get it, do you kid?(Lifting her head and talking normally now) Fine. I accept your challenge.(looking around curiously) Hey, where's your weapon partner?

Black*Star: She didn't want any part in this fight. But that's ok. I don't need her in order to defeat you.

Raina just stares at him, curious, then in recognition.

Raina:(lowering her head) Oh, I see. So that's what you can do.

Black*Star, who had been in ready to fight, loosened up slightly, wondering what she knew and how. Raina looks up at him, and his limbs suddenly froze. 'Not again' he thought, but he didn't feel any pain or anything that had gone with the attack the last time. He stares into Raina's eyes, that had changed color.

Black*Star: What the hell...

Then, as sudden as it happened, he loosened up and lost his balance a little, but managed to stay on his feet.

Black*Star:(standing up and staring at Raina) What did you do?

Raina: (in a very mysterious voice) Until I trust you, you will know nothing more about this, or anything else about me that is secret. Understand, Black*Star?(spitting the name out)

Black*Star, in a very unBlack*Starish way, let her walk all the way into the school before he moved. Tsubaki comes walking up to him from the stairs, followed by Maka. They don't notice him until he runs toward them.

Black*Star: Do you guys know anything about that girl? Something that would make me look like less of a star?(almost begging, then he regains control and acts superior)

Maka:(confused) What are you talking about, Black*Star?

Tsubaki:What did Raina say to you? Did you fight?

Black*Star:(looking darkly at the school) No, she ran away, like a true coward.(Then he brightens up) Must have been because she was too scared to face someone who had surpassed God!

Tsubaki:I bet it was, Black*Star.(Tsubaki says this as Maka looks towards the school, then she starts running inside it.) Maka, where are you going?

Maka:(who had stopped when Tsubaki said her name, started walking again) I'm going to find Raina. I need to ask her something.

Maka ran into the school without looking around at all. If she had, maybe she would have seen the dark figure standing up against the pillar, a black hood hiding their hair and face. A black cloak had been hastily whipped around the person, though as they were a master of disguise, nobody saw them. At least, if they weren't looking for them. The first person Maka runs into is Kidd. He asks her where the new girl is

Maka: Her name is Raina, and I don't know. I'm looking for her now.

Raina comes up behind them, looking very distant, her eyes sparkling.

Raina: Looking for who?

Maka:(who had quickly whipped around) Raina! Oh, I was looking for you.

Raina:(her eyes scanning the surroundings, had landed on Kidd. Her face gave a slight twitch, which Kidd saw, and he hastily tried to arrange himself. Her eyes gave away what she was thinking.'This kid again?') Oh, alright then. Well, I had a run-in with Black*Star earlier. Is he always like that after a fight that he loses?

Maka:By 'that', I bet you mean bragging about himself more than usual? Yeah, that's pretty much what he does. That's what I wanted to talk to you about.

Raina: What about it? I dealt with the problem well, if you ask me.

Maka: I know. But... How?


	9. Chapter 9

Raina: What do you mean, how? I just talked to him.

Maka: I know, but what did you say? After you left, and we came up the stairs, he was all shaken up, and he asked us if we knew anything about you 'that would make him less of a star.' We didn't say anything, of course.

Raina: Oh, that. I told him he wouldn't know anything about me that is secret until I trust him. (looks over at Kidd, afraid she had almost let something slip.) And that goes you for too, Kidd.

Kidd:(who started at the sound of his name) Listen, Raina, I want to apologize for my attack on you yesterday.

Raina:(looking skeptical) Apology accepted. ('Hopefully this kid doesn't do it again.' Raina thinks to herself)

Maka: Raina, do you want to talk more... about Black*Star I mean?

Raina: There's nothing more to talk about. Yet, anyway. He's going to be too scared of me for a few days. Well, maybe scared isn't the right word. More like...(sighing) I don't know. But hopefully it will make him leave me alone for a little bit anyway.

Maka: I wish you were right, but I don't know how well that's going to work.

Raina: Well, either way, he'll be curious. That should keep him from killing me, anyway. (turns and walks away to the classroom.)

Kidd: Is there any reason for me to ask what that was all about?

Maka: No, Kidd. It's her business. Not yours.

Kidd: I figured.

Raina walks along through the hallway when she is stopped by Sid.

Sid: Raina?

Raina: Yes, (looking confused) Um, sir?

Sid: Professor Sid. I just received word from Lord Death. He wishes to see you in the Death Room as soon as possible.

Raina: Oh, all right. (looks embarrassed) Um, could you show me where that is?

Sid: Oh, right. Of course. It's over this way, Raina. (they both walk off in the direction of the Death Room.

LATER THAT DAY, AFTER CLASSES

Tsubaki and Maka are walking down the hall, talking about what had happened in the morning. Tsubaki had gotten the whole story out of Black*Star after Maka left to find Raina, and she fills Maka in on what Black*Star told her.

Tsubaki: So, according to Black*Star, Raina froze time, just for a second, then she let it go and said, 'Until I trust you, you will know nothing more about this, or anything else about me that is secret. Understand, Black*Star?' in those exact words.

Maka: Raina sure is making things hard for Black*Star.

Tsubaki: No kidding. He's not used to losing, and he's very straightforward. A person like Raina would confuse him beyond anything else.

Maka: Still, I kinda admire her. I don't know anyone else who has ever avoided a fight with Black*Star, do you?

Tsubaki: No, I don't. And her secret, along with the freezing time thing... She's very mysterious, all right.

Maka: I know. I get the feeling that she's hiding something from me.

Tsubaki: You can see the character of souls. Can't you look at hers and tell if she's lying to us?

Maka: That won't work. She's an amazing liar, you heard her tell the Professor that lie about her partner without breaking a sweat. I looked at her soul then, expecting it to be scared, but she was calm and collected. And also...

Tsubaki: What is it, Maka?

Maka: Well, I don't know if this is true or not, but I think she might know if I look at her soul.

Tsubaki: Why would you think that, Maka?

Maka: Well, remember when we fought against Professor Stein, and when I tried to look at his soul, he seemed to know? I don't know whether that was because I was scared of his power, or because he could feel it.

Tsubaki: I don't know Maka. You might want to ask the Professor about that.

Maka: (nodding her head) I will. Anyway, where is Black*Star?

Tsubaki: Last I saw him he was heading out with Soul and Crona. Don't know where they were going though.

Maka: Let's try to find them.(They both walk quickly down the rest of the hall)


	10. Chapter 10

NEXT DAY

Kidd and Black*Star start trying to become better friends with Raina in order to get her to tell them her secret. But, because they both never really made good first impressions on her, and because she knew what they were doing, it was easy for her to ignore their attempts. Black*Star is the first to feel the first defeat against her. They run into each other in front of the school.

Black*Star:(leaning against one of the pillars in front of the door) Hey, Raina. You remember what you said to me yesterday?

Raina:(walking with her head down, looking at the ground, looks up at Black*Star. Then, after looking him in the eye, she walks up to him) Yes, I remember. What about it, Black*Star?

Black*Star:(confused for a second, then become Black*Star again) You wanna tell me what you meant? A star like me should know everything that the others know!

Raina:(she walks up to Black*Star, until she's standing really close to him. Her eyes are expressionless) Black*Star, what the others know is none of your business yet. And I made them promise me that they wouldn't tell anyone, no matter how much you beg them. (Raina makes eye contact with Black*Star. Her eyes have changed color) And for your information, acting like a 'big star' and showing off? Not the way to get on my good side.

After that statement her eyes turn back to the normal color and she walks into the school without another word. Black*Star stares at her as she disappears into the school, then he crossed his arms and stares towards the stairs, strangely being quiet. After Raina sits down in her seat in the classroom, she finds Kidd standing in front of her. Raina thinks to herself 'Really? Well, I'd better get both of these guys off my case quickly. I have more important things to worry about than two annoying guys.'

Raina:(turning her eyes back to her bag that she's unpacking) Can I help you, Kidd?

Kidd: Yeah. Listen, about Black*Star...

Raina: I meant what I said. You and Black*Star don't have my trust yet. (Looks up at Kidd) Don't tell Black*Star, but what I said, it was a test. To see if he actually trusted me, and was mature enough to handle it. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

Kidd:WHAT!  
Raina: Yeah. (smiles, and looks back down at her bag) Yeah. So if I were you, to gain my trust, stay away from Black*Star. (keeps her head down but looks up at him with her eyes) Oh, but that's what you planned to do, wasn't it?

Kidd: What? Wait, Raina... You...

Raina smiles, but Kidd can't accuse her of anything because Professor Stein comes rolling into the classroom on his chair and falls over on it.

Stein: Alright class, today we are going to be warming up with a dissection, as usual.

A collective groan from the class

Stein: Then, we'll be working on a new technique called Group Disappearance.

**Maka: (Raises hand)**

Stein: Yes Maka?

Maka: I-I've never heard of that before sir.

Stein: Yes. It's a new technique that only powerful meisters and weapons can master. Which means you all qualify!

Everyone in the class starts chatting about it quietly, besides Raina who just looks down to Professor Stein, waiting for him to say more.

Maka: (Maka blushes and lets Professor Stein talk)

Stein: As I was saying... Group Disappearance is when you and your team, (I hope everyone knows about Resonance Link..) Resonate, then, using some of extra energy, you'll seem to disappear. It's a very hard technique to master, seeing as it's mostly psychological. Of course, you don't really disappear. It's more like a thick mist settles in the area. Only the people who are resonating together can see through this fog. If you and your group can master this technique, your group will be head of the class for the semester.

Maka perks up at the thought of being head of class. Raina notices the motion where she lifts her head higher sits up straighter. Raina thinks to herself,' If it weren't for my handicap, I would like to be head of the class.

Stein: Alright people, please divide into your respective groups! We'll head out once everyone is divided.

Raina gets up, and among the crowd, she makes her way up to the Professor.

Raina: Professor Stein? I don't have a group I can join.

Stein starts twisting the screw in his head.

Stein: Ahh, yes, Raina. Why don't you join in with Maka's group? Tell them to try Resonance Link once, then you can work on this technique, alright?

Raina: Alright. Thank you, Professor.

Raina turns and walks over to Maka, and to her dismay she realizes that Kidd and Black*Star are both in her group. 'They're going to have trouble matching my soul wavelength.'

Raina: Hey, Maka. Professor Stein said I should join your group.

Maka: Alright. Does he want us to try Resonance Link with you?

Raina: Yeah, he does.

After that, with Black*Star and Kidd eyeing Raina with suspicion in their eyes, Professor Stein called for all of them to head outside. Then it shows them as they are gathering in a circle in a small clearing in the woods, where they practiced Resonance Link before.


	11. Chapter 11

NEXT DAY

**Kidd and Black*Star start trying to become better friends with Raina in order to get her to tell them her secret. But, because they both never really made good first impressions on her, and because she knew what they were doing, it was easy for her to ignore their attempts. Black*Star is the first to feel the first defeat against her. They run into each other in front of the school.**

Black*Star:(leaning against one of the pillars in front of the door) Hey, Raina. You remember what you said to me yesterday?

Raina:(walking with her head down, looking at the ground, looks up at Black*Star. Then, after looking him in the eye, she walks up to him) Yes, I remember. What about it, Black*Star?

Black*Star:(confused for a second, then become Black*Star again) You wanna tell me what you meant? A star like me should know everything that the others know!

Raina:(she walks up to Black*Star, until she's standing really close to him. Her eyes are expressionless) Black*Star, what the others know is none of your business yet. And I made them promise me that they wouldn't tell anyone, no matter how much you beg them. (Raina makes eye contact with Black*Star. Her eyes have changed color) And for your information, acting like a 'big star' and showing off? Not the way to get on my good side.

After that statement her eyes turn back to the normal color and she walks into the school without another word. Black*Star stares at her as she disappears into the school, then he crossed his arms and stares towards the stairs, strangely being quiet. After Raina sits down in her seat in the classroom, she finds Kidd standing in front of her. Raina thinks to herself 'Really? Well, I'd better get both of these guys off my case quickly. I have more important things to worry about than two annoying guys.'

Raina:(turning her eyes back to her bag that she's unpacking) Can I help you, Kidd?

Kidd: Yeah. Listen, about Black*Star...

Raina: I meant what I said. You and Black*Star don't have my trust yet. (Looks up at Kidd) Don't tell Black*Star, but what I said, it was a test. To see if he actually trusted me, and was mature enough to handle it. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

Kidd:WHAT!  
Raina: Yeah. (smiles, and looks back down at her bag) Yeah. So if I were you, to gain my trust, stay away from Black*Star. (keeps her head down but looks up at him with her eyes) Oh, but that's what you planned to do, wasn't it?

Kidd: What? Wait, Raina... You...

Raina smiles, but Kidd can't accuse her of anything because Professor Stein comes rolling into the classroom on his chair and falls over on it.

Stein: Alright class, today we are going to be warming up with a dissection, as usual.

A collective groan from the class

Stein: Then, we'll be working on a new technique called Group Disappearance. 

**Maka: (Raises hand)**

Stein: Yes Maka?

Maka: I-I've never heard of that before sir.

Stein: Yes. It's a new technique that only powerful meisters and weapons can master. Which means you all qualify!

Everyone in the class starts chatting about it quietly, besides Raina who just looks down to Professor Stein, waiting for him to say more.

Maka: (Maka blushes and lets Professor Stein talk)

Stein: As I was saying... Group Disappearance is when you and your team, (I hope everyone knows about Resonance Link..) Resonate, then, using some of extra energy, you'll seem to disappear. It's a very hard technique to master, seeing as it's mostly psychological. Of course, you don't really disappear. It's more like a thick mist settles in the area. Only the people who are resonating together can see through this fog. If you and your group can master this technique, your group will be head of the class for the semester.

Maka perks up at the thought of being head of class. Raina notices the motion where she lifts her head higher sits up straighter. Raina thinks to herself,' If it weren't for my handicap, I would like to be head of the class.

Stein: Alright people, please divide into your respective groups! We'll head out once everyone is divided.

Raina gets up, and among the crowd, she makes her way up to the Professor.

Raina: Professor Stein? I don't have a group I can join.

Stein starts twisting the screw in his head.

Stein: Ahh, yes, Raina. Why don't you join in with Maka's group? Tell them to try Resonance Link once, then you can work on this technique, alright?

Raina: Alright. Thank you, Professor.

Raina turns and walks over to Maka, and to her dismay she realizes that Kidd and Black*Star are both in her group. 'They're going to have trouble matching my soul wavelength.'

Raina: Hey, Maka. Professor Stein said I should join your group.

Maka: Alright. Does he want us to try Resonance Link with you?

Raina: Yeah, he does.

After that, with Black*Star and Kidd eyeing Raina with suspicion in their eyes, Professor Stein called for all of them to head outside. Then it shows them as they are gathering in a circle in a small clearing in the woods, where they practiced Resonance Link before. 


	12. Chapter 12

Maka: Alright guys, let's try Resonance Link once. Raina, you know how to do this, right?

Raina: I've only done it twice, but yeah, I do. Take the lead, Maka.

Maka: Alright. Ready guys?

Black*Star, Kidd, and Raina with their weapons: Yeah.

All of them close their eyes and immediately their souls grow around them. Kidd opens his eyes, because none of them really need them closed, and he sees Raina's soul. It's blue, but there are small little tints of purple in the whirls of wind going around her. She looks solemnly at the ground, unaware of what Kidd sees. Maka starts reaching out to Kidd and Black*Star, and they connect, forming a very strong field. Then Maka reaches out to Raina, and they connect. At first all seems to go well, but after a few seconds, the field bursts apart, leaving all of them out of breath. Black*Star's the first one to recover and blame it on someone else.

Black*Star: Raina! I thought you said you knew how to do it!

Raina:(a little less calm than usual, but still able to avoid getting angry) I do know how. Otherwise it wouldn't have burst apart, right?

Soul:(in weapon form) Well, your soul was compatible with Maka's, otherwise it would have burst apart right away. I think the problem lies between Kidd or Black*Star's soul and yours.

Raina:(nodding in Maka's direction) You're probably right about that.

Maka: Let's try it again. I'm sure Professor Stein would agree.

Kidd: Sure, but hopefully we can do it this time. I don't want to waste more time than we have to

Raina just sighs at that comment. Maka calls out and they start again. Kidd, Black*Star and Maka form their field again, and Maka reaches out to Raina. Kidd opens his eyes again to look at Raina's soul, but instead he sees Professor Stein watching them from a few yards away. As he makes eye contact with the Professor, their field bursts apart again, and it goes to Stein's point of view, with his thoughts.

Stein: Alright people, It's understandable that you can't get it on the first try, but I want you to work on this new technique. Raina, would you mind letting them try it a couple of times?

Raina: (expressionless) Alright, Professor.

Stein:(watching as Raina walks over, thinking to himself. 'Raina's soul is the problem here, though none of them admit it, they all are thinking it. Her soul is strong and for a very long time it has been independent. But there's also something else. I can't quite understand it. Something about her wavelength...' He looks at Raina, who had sat down on a patch of leaves, playing with a small leaf.) So, Raina, what do you think of this?

Raina: I feel a little bad that I'm holding this group back, especially because all of them have very strong souls. And yet...

Stein: You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?

Raina: Well, yes, to a certain extent. I knew I would have trouble matching my soul wavelength to Black*Star's, and Kidd's for that matter. There's a certain level of trust needed for soul resonance, and between us, that's kind of lacking.

Stein starts turning the screw in his head.

Stein: I've noticed. You're an intuitive girl, Raina.

Raina: Thank you, Professor. (looks over at the group with almost longing.) I just wish that my soul was compatible, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to resonate with anyone here. (looks over at Stein, embarrassed at what she said) Sorry. But you know what I'm talking about, don't you? I know you can see souls better than anyone here.

Stein:(his screw clicks into place) Yes, I understand. But if you can control it, I think you can live with it. But as far as I know, you're the only case like this, so I can't tell you if you can get rid of it or not.

Raina: (understanding flows into her face) You realized it, didn't you?

Stein: Of course I did. You broke off the resonance both times so that it wouldn't grow stronger. Yet... What will you do when you find a weapon partner, Raina?

Raina:(turns back to the group, where they had succeeded to create a small mist around their ankles. She doesn't speak for a long time, and then,) I think I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it.

Stein:(the screen goes black, but you can still hear his words.) I agree. But let's just hope this bridge doesn't crumble before you can get to the other side.


	13. Chapter 13

The Meditation: Civil War Inside My Soul?

Maka and Soul are walking through the woods, calm and relaxed, which is shown by Soul having his hands in his pockets and by Maka kind of zoning out and just walking straight. They don't realize where they're going until they reach the clearing that they had come to the first time they had learned Raina's secret. Soul suddenly stops and stares, and Maka is quick to follow.

The place was pretty and serene with a few flowers and the sun that would hit directly on the patch of dirt in the center, with green grass surrounding in the shade, with a few small boulders resting against the treeline. But what stopped Soul and Maka was the scorch marks on the grass near one of the boulders, and Raina leaning against the rock, her head down and not moving, from what they could see. Maka panics and cries her name.

Maka: Raina!

Raina looks up, which surprised them both. They see a quick flash of dark blue before her eyes become their regular color again.

Raina: Oh, look, you found me. What brings you here?

Soul: Maka wanted a walk.

Maka: Soul! You agreed to the idea!

Soul: Only cause I had nothing else to do.

Raina: Stop squabbling, please.

The tone of her voice made them both stop cold. It wasn't usual for Raina to sound strict, but that's exactly how she sounded. Then her voice softens.

Raina: Sorry. It's just, you kind of interrupted my meditation, and when that happens, it's like you're trying to wake me up in the middle of the night. I get cranky and not in a good mood.

Maka: You were meditating? Then... what happened to the grass?

Raina: Hmm?(she looks down around her, noticing for the first time she was sitting in singed grass.) I don't really know. Maybe something to do with my soul growing in the same place a lot? I'm not sure. (Raina tells that lie, but she does know exactly what had happened. )

Soul: OK, then. Well, if that's the case, maybe you shouldn't meditate here anymore.

Raina:(looks up at him quickly, her face blank but her eyes flaming) I could never do that!(scared, then her voice hardens) You don't understand the importance of this. (her voice softens again and she looks quietly up at them) Well, I don't expect you to. Anyway, you can stay here if you want, but...

Soul:Why would we want to stay...

Maka:(hits him lightly on the head and cuts in) We'll stay, if that's alright with you, Raina.

Raina: If you're quiet I don't care either way. (with that, Raina closes her eyes, and starts meditating again.)

Soul:(sitting down on the other side of the clearing with Maka and whispering to her) Maka! Why did you tell her we would stay?

Maka:(staring in Raina's direction) I want to see this. If you don't want to, you can leave.

Soul:(leaning against a tree, hands in his pockets.) Hmph.

Maka wanted to see Raina meditate ever since Raina told her about it. It seemed like a weird way to strengthen your soul to Maka and Soul, but to Raina it's become second nature. Suddenly, Raina's soul grows around her, like in Soul Resonance. Soul and Maka lean slightly forward, as if trying to get a better view.

Raina's thoughts inside her head are jumbled. The point of meditating was to clear her mind and strengthen her soul. But clearing her mind was the first step, and it was proving to be difficult. It had become more and more difficult with each passing day. 'What's happening? Ever since I got  
to the Academy my soul has become restless. I don't understand what's going on, but it's seeming to drain my energy. I can't think as clearly as before. Something's happening to me, but I don't want to tell anyone, because I don't know how they'll react. That kid, Soul, he was angry at me because I didn't have a weapon partner! How would he react to this?' Raina sighs inside her head. 'This is pointless. I can't clear my mind will all this going on.' Raina opens her eyes and looks up.

Maka notices the motion and looks at Raina. She looks startled, and not completely back to her senses. Maka felt some kind of power in the air, and something compelled her to keep her mouth shut and let Raina come out of it. Slowly she came back to her senses and shook her head lightly, her eyes fading back to their normal color and the world coming back into focus.


	14. Chapter 14

Maka: Are you ok, Raina?

Raina:(noticing(because she was out of it) that Maka and Soul were there) Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine.

Soul: So that's what you do to strengthen your soul?  
Raina: Yeah. It is. You... you have a problem with it?(calmly says it, not really mad)

Soul: Whatever, it's cool.

Maka:(sighing and shaking her head, then looking back up at Raina) I'm still a little confused about the grass. You really don't know what happened to it?

Raina: I'm as confused as you are, Maka. (says it sincerely, because even though she may not have been confused about the grass, she was completely confused with everything else that was going on with her.)Alright,(she starts to stand up, putting one hand on her knee) Well, we should probably get going. (talks to herself) I need to go shopping, I'm almost out of food.

Maka: Oh, yeah, Raina, I wanted to ask you something. Where exactly, is your apartment? I've been wondering that ever since your first day.

Raina: Oh, that. It's a small little place only a couple minutes away from the Academy. If you want... you could come visit sometime.

Maka: Really?

Raina: Sure. Tomorrow, after school, I could show you around, I guess.

Soul: (whispers to Maka) You sure, Maka?

Maka: Of course. That sounds fun, Raina.

Raina: (smiles slightly, and walks past them) Alright then, see you tomorrow.

Raina walks away slowly, still half-heartedly trying to clear her mind even though she was done meditating. She was also trying to figure things out at the same time, and that overruled her need to clear her mind. 'I don't understand. I was doing fine, meditating peacefully, until Maka and Soul showed up. I don't want to blame them for what happened, but it does seem to be a chain reaction. Though, if I'm interrupted, I sometimes do have a hard time getting back into the trance. But today... it was different. It's like something was... fighting against me. (Raina makes a fist, and squeezes it tight to keep her emotions inside.) I have to tell someone. I can't hide this any longer. I don't usually ask people over to my house, but... is this my way of crying for help?

Wait... What did Professor Stein say to Maka on that first day? 'Welcome the the Academy, then. I look forward to having you in my class' Then Maka said, 'Wow, Professor Stein. Compared to the introduction we got, I think that was almost creepy for you' And then 'I've gotten mellower after recent events. Have you not noticed?' Recent events... That obviously means the battle with Arachnophobia, but... What happened?

Raina keeps walking through the woods, not willing to pursue this train of thought any longer until she can talk with the Professor.

NEXT DAY, RIGHT AWAY THE BELL RINGS

BELL: RING!

Maka: Hey, Raina! So, you ready to go?

Raina: (calm, a little zoned out) Sure. But... Maka?

Maka: What is it?

Raina: You remember, my first day here? When you introduced me to the Professor?

Maka: Yeah, I remember. What about it?

Raina: What you said... to the Professor. What did mean?

Maka: Huh?

Raina:(looks over at Maka) You said that his greeting for me was creepy for him. Then he said that he'd gotten mellower after recent events. What did that mean?

Maka: Well, it's kind of hard to talk about...

Raina: (a little panicked) Please, Maka. I really need to know! (then she calms down, taking a breath)

Maka: (looks a little startled with Raina's tone of voice.) Well, thing is, when the kishin was revived, the madness affected Professor Stein more than anybody else at the Academy. That's because of his obsession with dissection, and those tendencies acted as a magnet for the madness. Anyway, Professor Stein got progressively worse, and Medusa planted one of her snakes in Ms. Marie to speed up the madness. Eventually, he became so clouded, he left and went to Medusa.

Raina: What!?

Maka: Yeah. On the day the kishin was defeated, I went to help Crona and Ms. Marie defeat Medusa and bring Professor Stein back. After Ms. Marie hit him with her soul wavelength and brought him back to sanity, we defeated Medusa and came back to the DWMA.

Raina: So... Professor Stein was consumed by madness, and he was brought back by Ms. Marie?

Maka: That's right.

Raina: Ok, that... kinda makes sense. But... who's Crona?

Maka: That's a long story, but he's a student here, but he's had some... issues. Medusa used him ever since he was born, and he's lacking in the self-confidence department. But he's getting better.

Raina: Alright, I understand.

Maka: Now that you mention it, the Professor has started to mellow out. Just a little, anyway. He still likes dissections, (mumbles) unfortunately.

Raina: Alright, well, we should probably get going. Is Soul coming too?

Maka: No. He said... Well, he said he had more important things to do. He's probably out doing something with Black*Star.

Raina:(shrugs) Alright then. Well, come on.

Raina leads the way out of the school with Maka following her. As they walk down the steps, the camera stays where it is, showing that Kidd and Soul had just walked out of the school and were talking.

Kidd: So why didn't you go with Maka if you're worried about it?

Soul: Because. Maka would get mad at me if I accused Raina of anything, because she really likes Raina. Besides, we don't have any evidence besides her freezing time ability, and that could just be genetic.

Kidd: That's true, but there's obviously something not quite right with her. I mean, yes, I made a bad first impression on her, but she refuses to tell me anything about herself. (Looks over suddenly at Soul. Soul gets a confused expression as he turns toward Kidd)

Soul: What?

Kidd: You... You were there when she told her secret, right?

Soul: (closes his eyes, lifts his chin and cocks his head) Yeah, but Raina, Maka and Tsubaki would kill me if I told anyone Raina's secret. But trust me, it doesn't have anything to do with this theory you have about her.  
Kidd: You sure?

Soul: Of course. Besides, hopefully soon enough it won't even be a secret anymore.

Kidd: Huh?

Soul: Never mind.

Kidd: (straightens up) Alright. Well, what should we do? I mean, about her?

Soul: I don't know. But if you're right about her, we're in for more than we bargained for


	15. Chapter 15

THE NEXT DAY, IN THE DEATH ROOM

Lord Death, Ms. Marie and Professor Stein are gathered in the Death Room to talk about a new student.

Lord Death: Yah, hello! I asked you here today to talk about our new student.

Stein: Where is this student from?

Lord Death: She's actually from here, Death City! Her parents wouldn't allow her to come until now. Seems like a familiar story around here.

Ms. Marie: Wait, isn't that girl Raina here for only a limited amount of time because of her parents? That seems too perfect to be a coincidence.

Stein: Agreed.

Lord Death: (pretty much ignoring their suspicions) I've met with the girl herself. She's a bright and energetic girl, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about.  
Ms. Marie: Alright, but, Lord Death? Why's this girl coming alone?

Lord Death: Weeelll... because she doesn't have a meister. Her parents finally agreed that her daughter wouldn't be able to become anything else except for a weapon. She's so energetic if she was kept in the house any longer she would destroy it.

Stein: Alright then. (He thinks to himself, 'That girl Raina was looking for a weapon partner, and this new girl is looking for a meister. That's really suspicious for it to be coincidence, especially since Raina's story was so similar to this.' It flashes back to that day and what she said. 'Oh, my partner has been having some parental issues. Her parents are extremely protective, so they don't want her attending the Academy until later in the year.' ) Lord Death?

Death: Hmm?

Stein: That lie that Raina told everyone to explain her partner... then this girl having about the exact same story... you wouldn't have...

Death: That's for later, Stein. For right now, we need to tell Raina about the new girl, and see how it turns out.

Ms Marie: Hmm. So, what kind of weapon is this new girl? What's her name?

Death: I think she should reveal that only with her meister, but the girls name is Andromeda. Anna for short.

Stein: Do you want me to tell Raina about this today?

Death: Would you, Stein! Tell her to wait in the front of the school three days from now. That will be Anna's first day.

Stein: Alright. (Stein and Marie turn to walk out of the Death Room, goes to a wide shot of the two walking out with Lord Death waving with his huge hand. )

LATER THAT DAY, AFTER CLASSES

**Maka and Raina were talking about taking on a mission for some extra credit. They are standing in front of the wall and looking at possible missions.**

Maka: What about this one, Raina? (she pointed to a mission that said they would go to France and defeat some random guy, Raina didn't really look. She was staring at on particular mission.)

Raina: That one, Maka. That one is for me, I know it. (she points to the mission. Maka looks at it, and a close up reveals what it says. 'Taiyo Temple, Japan.')

Maka: Oh... ok. You really, want to go back, Raina?

Raina: (sounds like shes in a trance) No, I don't want to go back. But... that temple is a sacred place, my family are frequent visitors. I need to, well, cleanse it, I guess. (turns and looks at Maka) Besides, Taiyo is the Japanese word for dragon. It's a sacred and powerful place. Whatever's there has to be dealt with quickly or else.

Maka: Alright, then we'll do that one. Let's go tell the Professor.

Raina: (nods her head) Alright.

Maka goes to get Soul, tells him about the mission, and then the three of them go to tell Stein that they want to take that mission. He agrees, promising to tell Lord Death, but it isn't until after Raina walks out the door that he remembers about the new student.

Stein: Wait, Raina!

Raina doesn't hear him, and he mentally hits himself on the forehead.

Stein: (whispering quietly) Hopefully she can do this mission and get back quickly.

Shows a quick shot of Maka, Raina, and Soul leaving the school, and Stein's thoughts echoing with it. 'And yet, though Raina is strong, I wonder if going to that temple will be too much for her. She has no weapon partner to resonate with if things get rough, and she can't resonate with Maka.' Theres a slight pause in his words, then he talks again. 'Truthfully, I wonder how long she can go on like this. Her soul is slowly rejecting her mind. She can't keep in control much longer.'


	16. Chapter 16

THE NEXT DAY, IN THE DEATH ROOM

**Lord Death, Ms. Marie and Professor Stein are gathered in the Death Room to talk about a new student.**

Lord Death: Yah, hello! I asked you here today to talk about our new student.

Stein: Where is this student from?

Lord Death: She's actually from here, Death City! Her parents wouldn't allow her to come until now. Seems like a familiar story around here.

Ms. Marie: Wait, isn't that girl Raina here for only a limited amount of time because of her parents? That seems too perfect to be a coincidence.

Stein: Agreed.

Lord Death: (pretty much ignoring their suspicions) I've met with the girl herself. She's a bright and energetic girl, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about.  
Ms. Marie: Alright, but, Lord Death? Why's this girl coming alone?

Lord Death: Weeelll... because she doesn't have a meister. Her parents finally agreed that her daughter wouldn't be able to become anything else except for a weapon. She's so energetic if she was kept in the house any longer she would destroy it.

Stein: Alright then. (He thinks to himself, 'That girl Raina was looking for a weapon partner, and this new girl is looking for a meister. That's really suspicious for it to be coincidence, especially since Raina's story was so similar to this.' It flashes back to that day and what she said. 'Oh, my partner has been having some parental issues. Her parents are extremely protective, so they don't want her attending the Academy until later in the year.' ) Lord Death?

Death: Hmm?

Stein: That lie that Raina told everyone to explain her partner... then this girl having about the exact same story... you wouldn't have...

Death: That's for later, Stein. For right now, we need to tell Raina about the new girl, and see how it turns out.

Ms Marie: Hmm. So, what kind of weapon is this new girl? What's her name?

Death: I think she should reveal that only with her meister, but the girls name is Andromeda. Anna for short.

Stein: Do you want me to tell Raina about this today?

Death: Would you, Stein! Tell her to wait in the front of the school three days from now. That will be Anna's first day.

Stein: Alright. (Stein and Marie turn to walk out of the Death Room, goes to a wide shot of the two walking out with Lord Death waving with his huge hand. )  


LATER THAT DAY, AFTER CLASSES

**Maka and Raina were talking about taking on a mission for some extra credit. They are standing in front of the wall and looking at possible missions.**

Maka: What about this one, Raina? (she pointed to a mission that said they would go to France and defeat some random guy, Raina didn't really look. She was staring at on particular mission.)

Raina: That one, Maka. That one is for me, I know it. (she points to the mission. Maka looks at it, and a close up reveals what it says. 'Taiyo Temple, Japan.')

Maka: Oh... ok. You really, want to go back, Raina?

Raina: (sounds like shes in a trance) No, I don't want to go back. But... that temple is a sacred place, my family are frequent visitors. I need to, well, cleanse it, I guess. (turns and looks at Maka) Besides, Taiyo is the Japanese word for dragon. It's a sacred and powerful place. Whatever's there has to be dealt with quickly or else.

Maka: Alright, then we'll do that one. Let's go tell the Professor.

Raina: (nods her head) Alright.

Maka goes to get Soul, tells him about the mission, and then the three of them go to tell Stein that they want to take that mission. He agrees, promising to tell Lord Death, but it isn't until after Raina walks out the door that he remembers about the new student.

Stein: Wait, Raina!

Raina doesn't hear him, and he mentally hits himself on the forehead.

Stein: (whispering quietly) Hopefully she can do this mission and get back quickly.

Shows a quick shot of Maka, Raina, and Soul leaving the school, and Stein's thoughts echoing with it. 'And yet, though Raina is strong, I wonder if going to that temple will be too much for her. She has no weapon partner to resonate with if things get rough, and she can't resonate with Maka.' Theres a slight pause in his words, then he talks again. 'Truthfully, I wonder how long she can go on like this. Her soul is slowly rejecting her mind. She can't keep in control much longer.'


	17. Chapter 17

The Japanese Temple: Raina's First Lesson Gone Wrong?

Raina and Maka with Soul in weapon form stand in front of a old temple. A few gargoyles are shaped in the form of dragons, with large wings wrapping around the columns they stand on.

Soul: So this is where this mysterious person is hiding?

Raina: Apparently. Whoever this is, I'm sure they aren't going to be easy to defeat. Like I said, Taiyo Temple is a sacred place. All the prayers would strengthen them beyond belief. But that would only work if they had a small piece of magic in them, like a meister and a weapon.

Maka: Wait, what? Magic in a meister?

Raina: (looks over at Maka) Well, yes, in a way. Why do you think soul resonance is possible?

Soul: So, we have to expect a strong meister in there, with a weapon partner?

Raina: Yes. Let's go. No point in delaying it.

Maka: (acts determined, like she does whenever she's in a fight) Right.

Raina and Maka walk into the temple, Raina leading the way to the back, where there were some candles burning. It seemed like a very peaceful place, but suddenly Raina tenses up. Maka stops behind her, then she tenses too.

Soul: What is it, Maka?

Maka: I can feel a soul.

Raina: Yes, it's strong, and close.(lowers her head, then looks up. She talks loudly to the darkness beyond her.) Whos there? Show yourself!

Soul: Is that really a smart idea, Maka?

Maka: Raina knows more about this place than we do.

Raina stands stiff, not calling out again. Then, she quickly unsheathes her swords, startling Maka.

Raina: The soul, it's not normal.

Maka: What do you mean?

Raina: Usually, someone's soul has a sort of... casing around it. It shows that the soul is inside a body. But this one... doesn't. The soul is free-floating. But... I can't see anything.

Soul: Can you sense that too, Maka?

Maka: Well, I sense a soul, but I don't feel this whole free-floating thing.

Suddenly, Raina stiffens up even more and falls backwards. Her swords skid harmlessly out of her way.

Maka: Raina! (quickly walks over to Raina, who had already begun to get up. Raina puts a hand to her chest. ) Raina, you ok? What happened?

Raina: (panting a little bit) I felt the energy coming closer, then it hit me, all at once. I've never felt anything like that.

Soul: Maka, is the soul still there?

Maka: (looking around, as Raina gets up in the background.) I don't know. I still feel resonating energy, but it seems like the soul has fled.

Soul: How will we explain that to Lord Death?

Raina: Well, we could contact him. There should be a cool clear pool of water across this room. It's always got a clear, solid coating of candle wax on it. We might be able to use that.

Maka: Worth a try.

Raina leads the way over to the pool, where Maka finds it easy to write the number in the candle wax layer on the top of the water. She mumbles the number, then stands back. She has to look down, but the pool is at a height where it's comfortable for their necks.

Maka: (mumbles) 42-42-564, whenever you wanna knock on Death's door. (steps back and speaks clearly.) Hello, Lord Death, are you there?

Death: Yeah, hiya! Good to see ya! Have you completed your mission yet?

Raina steps in from the shadows.

Raina: Well, sir, something strange just happened here.


	18. Chapter 18

Then goes to a quick wide shot of Raina and Maka standing and looking at the pool, while Raina talks but you can't hear her.

Death: This is quite the predicament here. So you're telling me the soul came to you and attacked you, and that it had no body?

Raina: (nodding her head) Yes, sir. That's correct. After that, I felt the soul leave the area. I, nor Maka, could sense it any longer.

Maka: What should we do, Lord Death?

Death: You two can both sense souls, and you both say the soul left after Raina fell over? Well, then I'd say your lesson is over there. You two can come back, and if something happens here again, we'll be sure to alert you.

Maka: Thank you sir. (after they leave the pool, and are walking out of the temple) I feel like we failed.

Raina: (emotionless) There was nothing we could do, Maka. Like Lord Death said, if something is detected here again, he'll send us. (Raina at this point starts rubbing her chest, the place where she put her hand when she got up. Maka didn't notice it until Raina started wincing along with it, but not saying anything. After the temple is in the distance, and they are about to leave, Maka says something about it. )

Maka: Hey, Raina, are you ok?

Raina: (jerks her head a bit, not expecting Maka to say anything.) Oh, it's nothing. My chest just feels a little tight, that's all. Let's go.

Maka: Alright... (sounding like she doesn't really believe that it's not a big deal)

Raina, Maka and Soul are next shown in their classroom during some down time to talk about what happened with Professor Stein

Stein: So you're telling me that this soul was free-floating and that you could sense this, Raina? What about you, Maka? Could you feel this clearly?

Maka: No sir, I couldn't.

Stein: Strange. The only reason that one's powers, like Soul Perception, would be heightened, would be because you have some kind of connection with that soul. Like you Maka, remember under the school, you could easily recognize the characteristics of your father's soul? Kind of like that.

Raina: But I've never met, never mind bonded with a soul that doesn't have a body.

Stein: It might just be something in your blood, passed down. Does your family visit that temple often?

Raina: Yes, they do. At least once a week, ever since that temple was built, in fact.

Stein: Then it's possible that it's just a soul of one of your ancestors.

After that, the music shifts to something upbeat and Black*Star runs into the room, Tsubaki following.

Black*Star: Hey guys, whats up? Why are you here, Maka? You're trying to get some extra credit?

Maka: (annoyed at being interrupted) No, Black*Star, I...

Black*Star: (not listening to Maka, and turning away from her and pointing to himself) Cause you know it's no use. There's no way you could be better than a star like me!

Maka: (ignoring Black*Star for a moment and turning back to Stein. Black*Star goes off on a tangent in the background) So, Professor Stein, do you think something else might go back to that temple? I don't know if one of Raina's ancestors would attack her the way it did.

Raina: (unconsciously rubbing at her chest) Yeah, I don't know. It's possible I was mistaken for someone else I guess.

On the other side of the room Black*Star and Soul are talking. Well, more like Soul is just standing there while Black*Star gloats about himself. Then he says something that rings in Maka's ears.

Black*Star: Hey, Soul, it's an awesome day outside, we should go play some basketball!

Maka: (facepalms herself and groans) Uhhh

Black*Star: (coming up behind Maka, grabbing the back of her shirt and pulls her our of the room, with Maka resisting.) Come on, Maka! Let's go have some fun!

Raina: (looking over at the scene as they disappear through the doorway, a small smile crosses her lips. Then it clears and she turns back to Professor Stein.) Anyway, Professor, I was hoping Maka would leave so I could talk to you.

Stein: I figured. You have an idea about this soul, don't you?

Raina: (lowering her head) Yes, I do. But it doesn't explain why it attacked me, does it?

Stein: Nothing is explained here. I thought that she was defeated a while back. I never imagined... that she would do that to her soul.

Raina: Well, I don't think it attached itself to me, I would have felt it. I know what that feels like.

Stein: Yes. Are you ever going to tell Maka about that?

Raina: (looks down, can't meet his eyes) I can't. If I told Maka, Soul would be the next to know.

Stein: You're not one to be ruled by fear of ridicule, Raina.

Raina: (sounding very Medusa-ish) Without fear, though, I would become reckless.

Stein: True. The Academy does well to teach students that.

Raina: (hesitates) Sir? I... asked Maka about how... your, possession...

Stein: (looks at his desk, showing that the conversation is over.) Try not to follow the path that I took, Raina.

Raina: (looks sad) I think it's too late for that, Professor. (with that, she turns and walks out of the room, looking through her bag as she goes.)


	19. Chapter 19

On the basketball court Maka is sitting on the side bench sulking as usual. Then, from one of the higher walks comes by a person with a black cloak around her shoulders that looks the way darkness looks with no light. Shifting and changing the way your eyes deceive you in darkness. But then she looks up at the head of the person, and the red hair clicks instantly.

Maka: Raina!

Black*Star, who had just been trying to block a basket trying to be made by Soul, was momentarily distracted and the ball bounces off of his head instead.

Black*Star: Hey, SOUL! What was that for!

Soul: (who was laughing a bit at Black*Star) It was your own fault. Your head got in the way.

Raina, who had stopped walking at the sound of her name, turned and looked down at the game taking place. Maka waved towards her, beckoning her to come join them, but she shook her head. She then seems to change her mind and swings herself over the ledge, falling about 15 feet and landing lightly. Black*Star looks at her as if she's going to steal his thunder, but she just gets up and walks over to Maka. The others return to their game, the only person looking at Raina was Maka.

Maka: (looks a little confused and sick at what Raina did) Um, you do know that there are stairs right over there, right?

Raina: (ignores Maka's face and looks over the basketball game.) So, this is what you guys do in your free time? (says this nicely, just asking)

Maka: (grumbling) Well, what they do. I don't play unless they make me.

Raina: Hmm. (obviously just making conversation and has something else on her mind.) So, anyway, Professor Stein told me that a new student is joining the Academy.

Maka: A new student? (Maka thinks back to what Raina told her that first day.) That student...

Raina: (showing a truly rare smile to Maka) Yes, she is. I'm supposed to meet her in front of the school on Monday. I really hope that she...

Maka: She's your last hope, isn't she?

Raina: (becoming solemn again) Yeah, she is. I really hope that... well, the teachers chose me to see her, so I can only guess what role I have in this.

Black*Star: (they had just called a time-out, and Black*Star was walking over to the bench.) Hey Raina? You wanna play or what?

Raina: No thanks Black*Star. I'm no good at basketball. I have to leave, anyway.

Black*Star: Why you going so soon?

Raina: I have stuff to do. I'm still trying to catch up to your class, so I've got more homework than you do.

Soul: (says it all calm) You should probably get going then.

Raina: (nods her head.) You're right. Bye, everyone.

Raina walks back to where she came from through the nearest stairs. Maka watches as Raina pulls her hood over her red hair, and in the dimming light, she sometimes blends in when she ducks into a shadowed corner. Maka couldn't help wondering if she had ever hidden in plain sight with that cloak, spying on people. But she put that thought out of her head, and stood up, telling Soul she was heading home.  
Maka: See you there.

Then it shows both Soul and Maka back at their apartment, having eaten dinner, they were talking about their recent mission.

Maka: I don't think Raina was letting on how much that impact hurt her.

Soul: No kidding. Did you see her rubbing her chest afterwards?

Maka: Yeah, I did. I also don't understand what Professor Stein said. (sighs) It seems like once we learn one thing about her, more and more questions keep popping up.

Soul: (getting up to get something) That's true, but I that gives us an opportunity to keep an eye on her, right?

Maka: Why would you want to do that?

Soul: It's not really me, but Black*Star and Kidd have both been begging me to tell them about Raina. She's hiding her... secret from them, and they can't take that. Neither of them. Besides, sometimes I feel really uneasy being around that girl.

Maka: Why would you feel uneasy?

Soul: You're seen her eyes change color, right? I mean, your eyes change too, but that's just when you're using Soul Perception. With her, she has all these different abilities, you don't know what's going on in her head.

Maka: I guess that's true but we shouldn't treat her differently just because she has these abilities. Plus, she's going to meet a new girl on Monday who's coming to the Academy, so...

Soul: Whatever.

Maka: (pouting because she couldn't finish, but doesn't push. Instead, she stands up and walks into her room, closing the door behind her.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Over in the woods, Raina is trying to meditate, but instead she's being distracted by a voice in her head.**

Voice: (smoothly talks, never stumbles, acts calm) Come now, Raina, why do you aspire to become stronger, and yet you refuse my help? I could help you become the most powerful being in existence.

Raina: (eyes closed, looks slightly troubled but still trying to meditate) Ha! Don't make me laugh. If I do accept your help, I won't be human anymore, will I?

Voice: You're already not completely human. Accepting me will only strengthen you. Why are you fighting me? You try to strengthen your soul, yet you're tiring out your mind by fighting me.

Raina: I can't stop now. I'm going to become the best meister at the Academy, and expel you from me once and for all. Now go away! I'm trying to meditate.

Voice: (starting to get angry) You think I don't know that? That's exactly why I approached you at this time. You're alone and... well... vulnerable.

Raina: (smiling) You don't know me at all, do you? Even when I'm not with anyone, I'm never alone. I'm not vulnerable because I've learned that if I show weakness, then you come in and take over. I've let you in enough on my first day alone. Why can't you just go away? (pleading a little)

Voice: I was placed here by someone. I can't leave my host body until you die, or my soul is cut out. Most likely the former, though. My soul is so intertwined with yours it's impossible to tear it out without cutting yours. Even with a move like Genie Hunter. I'll go away now, though, Raina. It's obvious that I can't get through to you today.

Raina: (thinks to herself, 'Good, maybe now I can actually try to meditate' but instead her thoughts are clouded with images. Some of them are hers, ones of her newfound friends, the temple, her apartment, and so on. But some of them weren't hers. She saw an image of leaving her family, but they didn't seem to care about her. Huddling inside Taiyo Temple, trying to get stronger. Where were this things coming from? These memories weren't hers!

Raina shook her head and stood up on shaky legs. It seemed like talking to that voice in her head used up more strength than she would think. Cautiously, she took a few steps. Then she started walking normally, trying to dispel those foreign images by thinking about her new partner. She had been given a picture of her, and Raina thought that she looks extremely energetic. 'If she's anything like Black*Star..' Raina thinks.

The weekend goes quickly, and on Monday, Raina is standing outside of the school. A girl walks up to the top of the stairs, then looks around. She doesn't look scared at all, just in awe. Raina recognizes her from the picture and walks over to her.

Raina: Hey, are you Andromeda?

Anna: Yeah! But, please call me Anna. I hate my real name.

Raina: Alright. I'm Raina. (calmly sticks her hand out) I was told to show you around school today.

Anna: (taking Raina's hand) Thanks a lot! (looks around) Hey, other kids go here, right?

Raina: (about to agree with her when she gets interrupted by a yell. 'I am the ALL MIGHTLY BLACK*STAR, TSUBAKI! Of course I'm going to!' Raina rolls her eyes and looks annoyed.) Yep. You're about to meet one of them.

Black*Star: (coming up the final step and still yelling.) I'm going to surpass GOD! I think I can handle... (he trails off when he sees Raina standing near him. Its obvious to Raina that he was talking about challenging her to a fight. After giving him a glare, she looks back at Anna)

Raina: Well, now that you've met Black*Star... Hey, by the way, I forgot to ask. You're a weapon right?

Anna: Yeah, I am! What me to show you what I can transform into?

Raina: (smiling, since this is exactly what she wanted) Go ahead.

Anna: Remember to catch me when I come down. (with that she starts glowing pink and she jumps in the air. Then she fully transforms and Raina is stunned. She reaches out a hand and catches the pink sword, which breaks to reveal a shining blade very similar to her own blades. Anna interpreted the look Raina gives the weapon.) I know, it's awesome right? But it gets better! Check out my handle!

Raina looks down at the handle, holding her breath and not believing her luck. On the handle was an easy accessible switch. Raina flicked it, and something shifted on the sword. When one of her hands pulled away, the sword fell apart, kind of. She heard Anna gasp a little, but it wasn't so much pain as it was relief, like stretching your legs after an 8 hour car ride. Raina gasped for a different reason. Resting in her palms were two dual ninja swords, perfectly symmetrical and even more beautiful than her other ones. Raina moves the handles around in her palms, closing her grip, and it seems like the handles molded to her hands to fit her grip. She gives a few practice swings. Perfectly balanced in her hands.

Suddenly, Raina feels a slight shock go through her weapon and hit her hands. It's a sharp pinch, but then it's gone.

Raina: Ahh... (slight gasp of small pain(she's not that much of a wimp))

Anna: Oh, sorry, did the handle shock you?

Raina: Yeah, it's alright.

Anna: I think that means our soul wavelengths aren't completely synced. It happened all the time to my brother when he practiced with me.

Raina: (getting a look like she decided something) Alright, Anna, can you change back? I gotta ask you something.

Anna: Sure! (Anna transforms back into herself, and Raina looks at her.)

It then does to a wide shot of the two standing there, and Black*Star starts talking.

Black*Star: (somewhat serious for once) Looks like Raina found herself a partner. (he says that as Anna hug-tackles Raina, obviously excited about what Raina said. Then Black*Star walks up to them and challenges Raina) Alright Raina, I came here to challenge you to a fight! A FIGHT WITH THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!

Raina: (wincing in annoyance, because Black*Star's mouth was right next to her ear. She looks over at Anna, her newfound partner. Anna nods excitedly, accepting his challenge.) Alright Black*Star, give me a day to get to know Anna, alright? We can have the fight after school.

Black*Star: Just don't think about it too much, you might get too scared to come. AHAHAHAHA!

Raina: (just rolling her eyes) We can leave, if you want, Anna.

Anna: Take the lead!(giggles a little and follows Raina as she walks away from Black*Star) Heh, he's cute, isn't he? (obviously joking)

Raina: (not bothering to turn around) Don't make me regret asking you to be my partner, Anna.

Anna just laughs in return to that. Raina thinks to herself, 'This girl, from what I can tell, she's very much like Black*Star. Energetic and bright. Though, maybe a little quieter. I hope so.'

Raina: So what's your story, Anna? I mean, I know that you're parents are strict, but...

Anna: (dampening her spirits a bit) Well, the thing is, as much as I hate to admit it, they do have a valid reason for being protective. See, I used to have an older brother.

Raina: (turning around to look at her, surprised) But I thought Lord Death said you were an only child?

Anna: Now I am. During that big battle with Arachnophobia, my brother was fighting in some group. They were surrounded... not one of them survived.

Raina: (giving her a moment, then going back to her) I'm sorry, Anna.  
Anna: (ignoring the tear on her cheek) Anyways, after that, my parents closed up. They wouldn't let me go anywhere. I had to push just to go to my old school. It was only a block away! (now brushes away the tear) Anyways, that never stopped me. Instead, I got out even more because of it.

Raina: How? When my parents protected me, they didn't let me get out for anything.

Anna: Mine aren't very good at it. I have a trapdoor to my attic in my closet, and there's a completely broken window up there. I have a little contraption to let a rope down and I can easily get up and down.

Raina thinks to herself, 'This girl is smarter than I thought,' smiling. 'I made a good choice,'

Raina: (hearing a bell go off inside the school) We should probably get going. You're in my class, right?

Anna: (suddenly all perky again) Yeah I am! This is going to be so AWESOME!

Raina: (Smiling, wincing a little when Anna yells, and leads her inside just as Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty make it to the top of the stairs)

Maka: (looking around and seeing Black*Star depressed, kind of) Well, looks like his plan didn't turn out so well. (walks over to Black*Star) What happened?

Black*Star: She needed to wait. To 'get to know her partner' (he laughs) Puh-leaze! She's only scared of the almightly Black*Star!

Soul: (rolling his eyes) Whatever, Black*Star.

Kid: (looking confused) Wait. But I thought that her partner was just detained?

Maka: (looks back at Kid, a little guilty, and a little scared. Then glancing at Black*Star, who just put the pieces together.) Well... uhh... I think you should ask Raina about that. Come on Soul. (says it quickly, pulling at Soul's arm. He sighs and goes with his meister.)

Liz: What was that all about?

Patty: Yeah! It's like she's hiding something from us! (she laughs, obviously not caring that her friend was keeping secrets)

Black*Star: (a little angry) That girl... she's got a lot of explaining to do. (Then they all walk into the school)


	21. Chapter 21

AFTER SCHOOL

Anna: (looking around) So, what's with that guy? Why did he want to fight you so bad?

Raina: (sitting against the wall) Well, I kind of beat him up on my first day of school.

Anna: (looking with awe at her new meister) Really? Without a weapon partner? How did you do that?

Raina: (smiling and looking down) I thought I showed you before, Anna, that I can take care of myself.

Earlier that day, during weapon training, they had trained tirelessly together. Their souls seemed to work well together, and she really loved Anna for her weapon form and her human form as well. She was a good listener, and enthusiastic about everything. Raina had showed her her time stop and her paralyzing ability.

Anna: Oh, look, here they come.

Raina opened her eyes, and sure enough, Black*Star was strutting along towards them, Tsubaki following.

Raina: (her eyes widening) Oh, Anna? One quick thing. (her partner whirls to face her) Tsubaki is a shadow weapon. You know what that it, right?

Anna: Yeah, a weapon with multiple forms, right?

Raina: Right. I don't know all the forms, but she can be a ninja sword or a kusarigama. There are probably more too.

Anna: Don't worry, Raina. This is going to be awesome.

Raina: (getting up from the ground, brushing herself off) I know.

Black*Star looks over at them, then at the entrance. Professor Stein was sitting on his chair, watching, along with their friends.

Black*Star: (sounding menacing) Alright. The ref's here, Raina. Let's get started. Hope you don't get too scared.

Raina: I don't plan on it, Black*Star. (looks at Anna, nods. Anna starts glowing pink. Raina looks over at Tsubaki, whose glowing yellow. Raina catches her twirling partner, twirling it in her fingers, and flicking the switch to break it apart. Tsubaki turns into a kusarigama)

Anna: You ready for this, Raina?

Raina: (nods and smiles) The real question is, is BlackStar ready.

Raina rushes in, swiping with her swords. Black*Star alternated from blocking with the chain of his weapon and attacking. Raina lightly jumps back.

Black*Star: What happened to the girl who beat me before, Raina? Is she scared?

Raina: (calmly) Of course not, Black*Star. She's simply resting up.

Raina swipes at him again, seemingly randomly but instead with a complicated pattern.

Black*Star: Tsubaki! Smoke bomb mode!

Suddenly a smoke bomb erupts, and Raina quickly springs out of it. She looks around carefully, until...

Black*Star: YAHOO!

Tsubaki: Black*Star!

Black*Star comes down on top of her, but Raina rolls out at the last minute, Black*Star hitting the ground hard.

Black*Star: Alright, Tsubaki. Let's get real. Enchanted Sword Mode! (the wind howls at Tsubaki changes)

Anna: Raina! This isn't good! You have to avoid getting hit with that sword at all cost!

Raina: Yeah! I figured. Anna, I think we need to try it.

Anna: But Raina! It didn't work before! Your soul rejected mine!

Raina: I know, but I don't have enough power to attack him. I just need to last long enough for him to get drained from that sword.

Anna: (sighing in defeat) Fine.

Both of them: Let's Go, Soul Resonance!

Their souls erupt in a large blue bubble around them, Raina glowing blue. Her weapon changes slightly, shifting to become a bit longer and sharper. Then the bubble breaks, and Raina attacks.

Over by the entrance, Stein is watching Raina's soul with interest. It seems to be working well with Anna's, but there is something he can't ignore.

Maka: This fight... it's going nothing like the one before. Raina's losing ground quickly.

Kid: Well, Black*Star's being fueled with revenge. Plus, she's not completely used to her weapon yet.

Maka: Yeah, true. But, I would think...

Kid: It's also because Black*Star is on high alert of her attacks.

Maka: Yeah.

Kid: (looking at Maka) I really couldn't pick a better matchup. If Raina knew how to use her weapon... she would be even more powerful.

Stein: (popping into the conversation) I don't know how long that's going to last, though. It's possible that Anna will... tone down Raina's fighting.

Kid: What do you mean?

Stein: Well, Raina's been used to fighting with her dual swords ever since she started training. But fighting with a partner is different. She's not used to the feeling. Plus, Raina's used to working on her own, with swords that can be replaced fairly easily. With this... Raina has to be more careful. Weapon partners may have stronger blades than regular weapons, but they also can feel pain. That's something Raina has to take into consideration.

Maka: I guess so...

On the battlefield, Black*Star and Raina are both panting. Raina just let go of her Soul Resonance power, and Black*Star released the Enchanted Sword.

Raina: Anna. I feel something.

Anna: Yeah. Something coming from your soul. (suddenly, her form appears in one of the swords. She winces slightly, Raina noticing)

Raina: Anna, are you ok?

Anna: Fine, just a slight pin- (she stiffens up, tears forming in her eyes)

Raina: Anna!

Black*Star is watching this, keeping his guard up but not attacking. He can see Anna's form in the sword, and she looks like she's in pain.

Tsubaki: Black*Star. (he looks down at his weapon) What should we do?

Black*Star: (sighing, then yelling over at Raina) You know what, Raina? Your almighty god gives you pity!

Raina: (looking up for a second) Are you... forfeiting?

Black*Star (laughs his annoying laugh) Of course not! We're going to postpone this fight!

Raina: (not paying much attention to him anymore as he rants about himself, and she runs up to Stein.) Anna? Can you turn back to human form?

Anna: (squeaking in pain) Yes!

Anna starts glowing pink again, and her human form suddenly appears on the ground. She's panting and a couple of minor scratches were on her arms.

Stein: (coming over, Anna's slightly squirming on the ground. He looks at her arms) We should take her to get some treatment. Obviously she only has minor wounds on the outside, but there's something going through her system right now. Anna, come with me.

Stein helps Anna up and lets her walk on her own. She doesn't seem to be in pain anymore. Maka looks over at Raina. Her head is down and a tear is sitting on her cheek.

Raina: (mumbling) This is my fault.

Maka: (trying to be comforting) No, Raina, it's not your fault.

Raina: (ignoring her) No, it's my fault. I'm going to be back later.

She turns and walks towards the woods. Maka is in a kind of shock. Tsubaki and Black*Star walk over, Black*Star's hands behind his head.

Black*Star: (looking at Raina disappearing) What's wrong? Is she so amazed by my glorious skills that she has to go and sit alone!

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

A book that was seemingly pulled out of nowhere slammed into Black*Star's head.

Maka: Are you heartless or something? Something happened to her partner, and she's blaming herself. Who wouldn't be upset!

Tsubaki: Wait, what? Why would she think it's her fault?

Maka: I don't know. Should we go after her?

Tsubaki: (softly) No, we should give her some time. If she doesn't come back, then we'll go get her.

Maka: (nodding uneasily) Ok.


	22. Chapter 22

Outside in the clearing, Raina isn't meditating, but she is trying to forget. Her senses are on high alert. She suddenly hears a slight roll of thunder, and her head snaps up. A single drop of rain dots the ground in front of her, followed by a few more. She's completely exposed to the rain, but she doesn't move. Soon, drops of water run down her cheeks like tears. Then she hears the voice again.

Voice: Now you know. I am a blessing and a curse to you. You can not rid yourself of me. The only thing you can do is accept me.

Raina: I will never accept you! I will keep working until I can overcome you.

Voice: (still calm, ignoring Raina's tone of voice) You must! If you don't, it could tear you apart.

Raina: I would rather that than what you propose. If I accept you, I will never even have a chance to have a partner that I've worked so hard for.

Voice: But that's the beauty of it! You can't become attached and be weakened if they are destroyed. You will be a single being. I will be your weapon. None of getting used to the soul wavelengths.

Raina: No! I refuse!

Voice: (sighing, seeming to feel pity) Then I have no choice. I'm sorry, Raina, truly I am.

Raina feels a burning sensation in her stomach. She gasps and goes to grasp it. Her hands slip right off. First she looks and sees it's because of the rain, but suddenly the clear water turns red.

Red with her blood. Then her vision goes black.

An Hour Later, in the Dispensary

Tsubaki: Where is Raina? I thought she would come back for you by now.

Anna shrugs. Her arm is loosely hooked up to an IV, just to make sure she was getting some nutrients. Anna had collapsed as soon as she got in, laying on the nearest bed. Stein had gone to analyze a blood sample he had taken. Then the door opens.

Anna: Raina?

Stein: (smiling) Nope. Sorry everyone, I just finished analyzing Anna's blood sample.

Anna: Wait...

Stein: (cutting her off) I didn't find anything, which is a relief. I think you just pushed yourself too hard. Try training some more when you get better and it shouldn't happen again.

Then the door opens, revealing Raina, dripping wet.

Maka: Raina! You're back.

Raina: Yeah, sorry I ran off. (She walks over to Anna) Sorry.

Anna: (suddenly perky again) It's ok, Raina! I'm fine now!

Raina: Of course. You're the best, Anna.

Anna: Thanks Rains!

Raina: Rains?

Anna: Yep! It's my new nickname for you!

Suddenly a thunder wave rolls, and people laugh at the irony that it's raining and Anna thought up that nickname. Raina just smiles. A close up of her eyes reveals that they are a combination of the two colors, slowly turning darker.

When the camera zooms in on her smile, you can see that her teeth have grown slight points, kind of like Soul's. Except they look more like dragon teeth than shark teeth.

**Short, I know, but it was the end of the 'Episode,' so deal. **


	23. Chapter 23

The Big Storm : Raina's... Gone?

A FEW DAYS LATER

Anna and Raina have been a pair for a week now, and nothing had happened to them. Anna wasn't mysteriously attacked by unseen forces, and Raina was able to control herself in case it was her that had done it. Right now they were practicing out in front of the school.

Maka and Soul walk out of the school and just stop to watch her. Raina looks like she's dancing when she fights, and it's almost hypnotic.

Maka: She's really getting the hang of her weapon, isn't she, Soul?

Soul: Yeah.

Maka: (turning to Soul) Have Black*Star and Kid been bothering you about Raina?

Soul: Yeah. Black*Star can't seem to let anything go.

Maka: Nope. Never.

Just then, Black*Star and Kid with their respective partners walk out. Kid and Black*Star seem to be arguing about something, then stop in front of Soul and Maka.

Soul: Speak of the devil. (under his breath)

Black*Star: 'Sup Maka! What ya doin'! (Black*Star looks out to see Raina practicing. They can't tell if she knows that they're there or not, but if she does, she's ignoring them.) She practicing for our rematch? (he turns and yells out to Raina) There's no point, Raina! Your god won't take pity this time!

Raina: (she stops cold and looks over at Black*Star. Her stare is so deep that he can almost hear her words coming from her mouth, though it wasn't moving.) Don't be so sure, Black*Star.

Black*Star reels back, smashing into a column. Tsubaki comes over to him and helps him up.

Soul: What was that, Black*Star?

Black*Star: (regaining his dignity) I guess I might have surpassed God after all! I'm so awesome I read minds!

Raina shakes her head. She looks down at her weapon, who doesn't seem to be affected much by their training.

Raina: Anna, do you want to try quick?

Anna: I don't know... The last time...

Raina: Whatever happened the last time has nothing to do with now. We weren't synced, it wasn't going to work. It will work this time, I know it.

Anna: Alright, Rains. Let's go! Soul Resonance!

Once again, their souls erupt into a whirlwind around Raina. Maka decides to look at Raina's soul now - If she can feel it normally, the Soul Resonance power should hide the feeling.

Maka closes her eyes and activates her power, opening them again. Raina's soul is pure blue, but something bothers Maka. Swirls of purple swirl around Raina. As the power grows stronger, the purple swirls become more prominent. The purple swirls are moving around her, swiftly and majestically. They look like fish's tails in the water.

Raina then breaks it off successfully. Anna starts glowing and her human form runs up to her meister.

Anna: We did it, Raina! We actually did it!

Raina: You did great, of course.

Anna: No, you did all of the work.

Raina: (smiling but not wanting to argue anymore.) Oh, alright, I take all of the credit. (Raina laughs as Anna's face falls.

Anna: That's not fair... I want some of the credit...

Raina: (putting an arm around Anna's shoulder) Then take a hint next time I give you a compliment, k?

Anna: (smiling at Raina) K!

Black*Star: (who had been watching this and just has to butt in) So, Raina, now that you and your partner are all better now, why don't we schedule a rematch?

Raina: Another one, Black*Star? (looks at his determined face and sighs) Oh, very well. How about tomorrow in the forest. (Her voice turns darker and deeper) We'll have a showdown, just you and me, and our weapons.

Black*Star: (a little scared at her statement but not showing it) Yeah, I'm totally going to prove my godliness to you once and for all.

Raina: (rolling her eyes and walks away with Anna. She talks to herself in her mind) 'We'll see who proves their 'godliness,' Black*Star. We'll see,'

NEXT DAY

Raina quietly walks into the classroom. It's during a break and Raina made sure that Maka wasn't going to be in there. She walks up to Stein.

Raina: Professor? I need some... help.

Stein: (not concerned) What about, Raina?

Raina: (her voice has changed, she sounds a little older and a lot more smug) I think you know full well what she need's help with, Stein. (spitting the name out)

Stein: (reacting to his name, looking over at Raina. He notices immediately that her eyes are now a dark blue.) No... (Whispering)

Raina: (smirking at Stein) Oh yes. It's too late now, Stein. I've taken control. The girl-

Before she knows it, Stein quickly gets up from his chair and swiftly twists her arms behind her back. Raina's face twists into a look of discomfort. Her eyes brighten a shade for a second.

Raina: Professor Stein! What are you doing!

Stein looks at Raina's eyes when she turns to face him. They've brightened, but they are still darker than their regular shade.

Raina: (her eyes darken a tad, and Stein notices) Professor! Let me go! (the voice sounds a little higher pitched than Raina's own, like it's being faked.

Stein: (growling) I'm not letting go until you do.

Raina: (back to the smug voice) Then I guess we'll have to stay here forever. I'm sorry, but it's impossible for me to let go. Now, if you'll excuse me...  
Raina pokes him and a purple wavelength shoots from her finger, shocking him and allowing Raina to escape his grasp.

Raina: Nice try, Stein. But I'm afraid that's not going to work. (turns to walk out the door) Well, I have to be going.

Stein: (calmly again) You do know that class will start soon, right?

Raina: (smirking at Stein, eyes full of icy fire) Absolutely.

With that she turns and walks out of the room. Stein looks after her with a second of fear, then goes back to his paperwork. He would tell Lord Death after class.

After class was over he followed the students out, hearing Maka's conversation with Soul and her other friends behind him.

Maka: I just don't believe it, Soul. Raina's never skipped class before. I can't help but think something's wrong. She was really upset about Anna before... I think something might have happened to her.

Soul: You're worrying too much. Not everyone likes coming to school, you know. (Maka chops him, and he stays quiet for a second) Anyway, Anna wasn't here today either. Maybe they had a fight.

Maka: Nah. Then Stein would have to be there to supervise. And Black*Star told me he was taking Anna to hang out. I hope he didn't attack her.

Kid: (coming up behind her) Is this about Raina?

Maka: (whirling to face him) How'd you know?

Kid: I noticed she wasn't in class today, and what you said with Black*Star taking Anna out. (smirks) I think he's trying to find Raina's weakness.

Stein smiles in spite of the situation. These kids knew each other so well, and when a new kid comes in, they welcome them with open arms. But now...

Stein walks into a room where there's a mirror to call Lord Death. He waits until he can see Death's face.

Stein: Hello, Lord Death? We have a problem?

Death: (in his silly voice) Oh! What is that, Stein!

Stein: It's the new girl, Raina. Something's wrong with her.

Death: (a little more serious) What's wrong?

Stein explains everything to Lord Death, and his mask morphs into a look of distaste.

Death: This isn't good. I never thought that coming here would activate her soul...

Stein: Lord Death... I think we need to stop her soon. She's attacked a student, taken over her body and mind.

Suddenly, Stein hears Black*Star yelling in the hallway.

Black*Star: Tsubaki! You are going to witness your god at work today! I'm going to kick Raina's butt! She won't know what hit her!

Tsubaki: (mumbles something to Black*Star quietly- Stein can't hear)

Black*Star: Of course she wasn't there! She was too scared to come out and face me! AHAHA!

They walk away, leaving both Stein and Death in a second of shock. Then Stein regained his composure and pushes his glasses up.

Stein: Well, I never thought Black*Star's big mouth would ever come in handy... (looks at Death in the mirror) We can't let him fight her alone.

Death: (in a somber tone) We have to. Raina, before she lost control completely, challenged Black*Star to a one-on-one battle. The only way we can keep her here is if she's distracted by him. Stein, contact Spirit and get Marie. We need to finish this.

Stein: Alright. I'll ask Black*Star where this showdown is supposed to happen.

Death: Alrighty then! See ya later!

The mirror ripples and leaves Stein with his reflection. He quickly walks out of the room heading in Black*Star direction. He quickly catches a shout from him. He sounds like he was outside.


	24. Chapter 24

Outside, Black*Star was prancing around with Tsubaki watching him with a gentle smile. Maka and Kid were watching too, talking. Soul stood a little farther off, watching the woods.

Maka: I just get this bad feeling whenever I think about it, Kid.

Kid: Try using Soul Perception?

Maka: I have. I can't find her wavelength anywhere. There's been a very similar one close to here all day, but it's not Raina.

Kid: (mumbling) Not Raina...

Maka: (noticing Kid's behavior) You ok, Kid?

Kid: (looks up) Yeah, I just was thinking about my first assumption about Raina. It actually makes sense now.

Maka: (confused) What was it?

Kid: (sighing) I thought that Raina was a witch. I never told you because I knew you would get mad. (has an idea) Maka, find that similar soul again.

Maka: Why?

Kid: Please just trust me.

Maka: Alright.

Maka activates her Soul Perception and looks around for the soul like Raina's. She gasps and opens her eyes. Soul notices and comes over.

Soul: (nonchalantly) You alright, Maka?

Maka:(stuttering) The soul... it's in the forest. But... but...

Kid: What's up, Maka?

Maka: (quietly) The soul is a witch's soul.

Soul: What?

Then Black*Star comes over to them, Tsubaki trailing behind.

Black*Star: Let's go, guys! It's time for my rematch with Raina! She's gonna see how godly I am!

Maka: Black*Star, I-

Maka gives up on saying anything because Black*Star had just run off with Tsubaki following quickly.

Maka: Let's go, Soul. We might need to help him.

Soul: (nodding) Right.

Kid: I'm going to go get Liz and Patty. I'll be there as soon as I can.

Maka: (nodding, pulling Soul along at a run) Alright. Come on, Soul!

Inside the school, Stein is quickly talking to Marie, explaining the situation, and he had called Spirit and was talking to him on the phone as well.

Spirit: Is my Maka alright?

Stein: Right now she is, but against a witch, I don't know. Plus...

Marie: I know she can do it, Stein! (falsely cheerful)

Stein: (shaking his head) I don't know. When this witch took Raina's body... she took Raina's abilities in as her own. Her Soul Perception, her Chi Blocking... everything.

Marie: Even the time stop?

Stein: (shaking his head) No, because that was the witch's to begin with. Raina's soul has been attached with this witch's soul for a long time. It's like a virus, practically feasting off of her energy. But now it's actually eating her soul out. If that happens...

Marie: She'll disappear?

Stein: Yes, and then the witch will win. Her soul is strong, she's going to need help to win this.

Marie: Then let's go!

Stein: (shaking his head) That's not what I meant. (talks into the phone) Spirit, I need you to get to Lord Death quickly and tell him everything. (turns to Marie) Marie, I need to go find Anna.

Marie: Raina's partner? Why?

Stein: (darkened) She's the only one who can save Raina. You should go and watch the kids. If Black*Star defeats her, good, but if not, get involved. I'll be there as soon as I can.

Marie and Spirit: Right!

Kinda short, but the next one's gonna be longer


	25. Chapter 25

IN THE FOREST

Black*Star: YAHOOO!

Raina looks up, her eyes now dark, icy blue. They look like a layer of frost has covered them. She slowly stands up, flexing her arms and stretching.

Black*Star: (closer) I am the almighty Black*Star! Prepare for a beating, Raina!

Raina shakes her head at the boy who was approaching. She would just have to take care of him quickly. She couldn't stay once Lord Death got his Death Scythe ready. Or Stein for that matter. She smiles, showing off her sharp dragon-like teeth. 'I'll just have to finish them off quickly,'

Black*Star bursts through the trees, stopping at the sight of Raina. He grins, somewhat crazy.

Black*Star: You're finally going to feel the wrath of your god!

Raina: (in her fake voice) Oh, Black*Star, you conceited fool.

Black*Star: (confused, lowering his fists) What?

Raina: (her eyes flickering with icy fire, she doesn't act like she notices his confusion) Your insolence will be punished. Of course, (slowly turns away and walks a couple of steps)I'll have to do it quickly, seeing as I would like to keep this body.

Black*Star: What the...

Tsubaki: Who are you? (a little angry)

Raina: (turns around, her eyes dark and dangerous. She changes her voice to sound smug) What are you talking about? I'm Raina!

Black*Star: (growling) You're not Raina. Who are you! I demand you to tell me.

Raina freezes him with a look. He tries to move but can't. Her eyes bore into him.

Raina: You don't have the right to demand anything out of me, boy.

Tsubaki: R-Raina... I-I-if you're pretending, s-stop ri-right now. It's no-not f-funny.

Raina: (turning to Tsubaki, who flinches. Raina shows a look of sympathy.) I wish I could say I was pretending. But, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, I'm afraid I can't.

Tsubaki: (flinches again) How do you know my name?

Raina: (smirking) Tsubaki, I may not be Raina, but being inside her body, I know everything she knows. I remember the day you came into my shop on the street. It was really quiet and I hear the bell at the door ring. You bought two boxes of crackers and a drink that day. It was summer, and a scorcher if I recall correctly.

Tsubaki: (remembering the day, but not realizing that Raina had been there until now) What? That was Raina's shop?

Raina: Why are you talking as if Raina's some other person? Raina is me, and I am Raina. We are a single being now, and I must say, her soul is not resisting. She's quite happy about this new arrangement.

Black*Star: I don't believe it. Tsubaki, kusarigama mode. We need to finish this now.

Raina: (looking with mild interest as Tsubaki changes into her weapon form. Black*Star strikes a pose, and Raina laughs) Oh please, you really think you can defeat me? I've faced rocks tougher than you.

Black*Star: Don't judge a book by it's cover! (he yells as he runs and swipes at Raina. She simply dodges and rolls out of the way.)

Raina: Oh, that's not fair now. (chiding) I didn't get to pull out my weapon.

Raina pulls out a glowing purple blob, seemingly out of thin air. The glow breaks and a pair of ninja swords fall into her hands. She puts one in each hand.

Black*Star: What...

Raina: (smirking) Now, let's go! (quickly shouts and rushes toward Black*Star. He was expecting it but she's much faster than should have been humanly possible. He suddenly feels a slash go down his back.)

Black*Star: Ahh! (falls onto his knee)

Tsubaki: Black*Star, you ok?

Black*Star: Of course, a god like me won't be put down by a hit like that.

Raina: (waving her finger) I wouldn't be so sure. (she snaps her fingers)

What Raina snaps her fingers, Black*Star feels like needles are stabbing him in 12 different places. He doubles over in pain. Tsubaki calls his name.

Tsubaki: Black*Star, wake up! (yells, but a little sad)

Black*Star: (gasping, but getting up) I-I'm alright, Tsubaki. It... It was only a scratch.

Raina was looking with interest. Never had someone gotten up from that move before. This kid was stronger than Raina had ever thought.

Black*Star: (back on his feet, blood dripping from his back onto the ground) Alright Tsubaki, time to get serious. ENCHANTED SWORD MODE!

The wind howls as Tsubaki changes into the sword. Raina just smirks with her eyes closed, slowly shaking her head. Once Tsubaki was the sword, Black*STar attacks, but Raina just stands there. Suddenly she looks up, catching Black*Star's eyes and freezes him again.

Black*Star: What... What did you do!

Raina: You know, I was so limited when Raina was in control. I like this much better. (looks at Black*Star, sounds even more smug) Like stretching your legs after a long car ride. I'm able to use my full potential.

Tsubaki: (who had fallen on the ground when Black*Star got frozen) But why! Why do you want Raina's body?

Raina: (looking at the weapon) I didn't choose Raina, you know. I would have been happy with any young healthy body. But... the person who placed me inside of her soul, choose her. She was the strongest person he knew.

Tsubaki: Who did it? Who put you inside of her soul!

Raina: (smiling) Well, I don't know his name, but I do know it was a traitor to Raina. She always thought it was an innocent game, but when he called my soul to come into his sister, he knew what he was doing.

Black*Star: RAINA'S BROTHER PUT YOU THERE!

Raina: Yes, of course. In order to perform the ritual and resurrect me, he had to choose someone close to him, and who better than his sister? I had insisted it be a girl body, of course. I did have a body once, but nobody knows about that. He was the youngest and so was I, so we understood each other.  
Tsubaki: You're ... the youngest?

Maka: Tsubaki!

Soul:Black*Star!

Soul and Maka burst through the treeline, hand in hand. Raina smiles cruelly at them. Maka stops short at the sight of her friends standing completely still.

Maka: Guys? What are you doing! Get her!

Tsubaki: We can't move, Maka.

Soul: What!?

Raina: (stepping forward, trying to sound innocent in her smug voice) They just came to visit. Nothing was happening, Maka!

Maka: (glaring at Raina, who is smirking) Who are you? (growls)

Raina: (dropping the act, her face falls serious) Right to the point I see. Very well.

Raina throws her arms out to her sides, looking up at the sky. Maka sees the air shift around the area of Raina's back. Blue icy flames were settling on her back, forming scaly dragon wings. She smiles, showing off her teeth.

Raina: I am Kaida Izo. The dragon of ice.

Black*Star: (making fun) What kind of name is that?

Kaida: It would happen to be the name of the person who still has their wavelength inside of you. If you don't prefer permanent damage, I suggest you keep your mouth shut.

Maka: Soul, now. (calm)

Soul transforms and Maka twirls him around. Kaida knows what she's going to try to do, and she smiles.

Kaida: That won't work, you know.

Maka: (who had been about to use Soul Resonance) What?

Kaida: I told you, it's won't work. Genie Hunter is a strong move, however, my soul is so intertwined with Raina's that it's impossible for me to let go. It would cut Raina's soul also. We are a single soul now.

Maka: Why? Why did you do it?

Kaida: (shaking her head, seeming to show pity) You don't get it do you? You don't know who I am. Well, I wouldn't expect you to. Nobody ever knows about me. Everyone praises my older sisters. Stupid snake...

Maka: (whispering in horror) Snake... (louder) You're... You're Medusa's sister?

Kaida: (looking up at her) Very good. I am the youngest of the Gorgons.

Maka: Why is it that every sister has faced us, Soul... Why...

Soul: I don't know, but this girl stole my look. That's so not cool, she needs to die.

Maka: I know, but I can't use Genie Hunter. I don't want to harm Raina's soul.

Kaida: You're right. I'm invincible to any of your special moves. So if you want to kill me... It's got to be with plain old weapons.

On the other side of the field, Black*Star and Tsubaki could start to move again.

Tsubaki: Black*Star? Do you remember when we fought Masamune? What we had to do?

Black*Star: (serious and quiet(for once!)) Yeah. You think it'll work?

Tsubaki: Worth a shot. Let's go.

Tsubaki turns into a ninja sword and Black*Star rushes in. Seeing the movement, Maka rushes in too. Kaida, just smiles and beats her wings, flying up into the air. She stopped a couple of feet above the ground, hovering.

Black*Star: Get down here! (swatting at her wings with his sword. She simply dodges.) Alright. Tsubaki, Maka, Let's go!

Tsubaki and Maka: Right!

All four: Resonance Link!

Raina smiles as the soul bubble rises around them. They reach out and connect. Then another soul reaches out from the treeline. Kaida's attention is drawn towards that soul. She uses Soul Perception to see it's just Kid.

Maka: (inside her mind, talking through Resonance) Black*Star, Kid, we need to find a weakness.

Kid: I know, but she's covered on all sides.

Black*Star: Her weapon's strong, but I can take her! Maka, get ready with Genie Hunter!

Maka: But Black*Star! I can't! It will hurt Raina too!

Black*Star: (about to move) You need to do it anyway! Raina will understand.

Black*Star moves, jumping out and breaking the bubble. Kaida smiles and beats her wings again, flying onto a light branch in a tree. It bends with her weight but doesn't break. Black*Star vaults up beside her.

Black*Star: Black*Star Big Wa-

Kaida moves at the last second, throwing Black*Star off-balance and sending him crashing to the ground.

Tsubaki: Black*Star! Be careful, you need to approach her a different way! She's just buying time!

Black*Star: I know that. But... Alright, Tsubaki. Soul Resonance!

Tsubaki: Right!

Their souls connect and his kusarigama goes into the form of TrapStar. Chains rattle around Kaida but she looks at them with a bored look.

Black*Star: (when the chains become a star) TrapStar! (the insides of the chains glow, but Kaida just flies above it.

Then Kaida feels a pain in her right wing. She looks down to see one of Kid's pistols smoking. She looks at her wing to see a small hole with the wing closing around it. Dark blue blood was oozing out of it.

Kaida: (smiling mockingly) Nice shot. (her wound then closes up until only a small scar is left.

Kid: (raising his pistols again) Want me to show you how good of a shot I can be? Next time I can aim at your heart.

Kaida: (raising a finger and waving it) Again, I warn you against hurting me. Raina can still feel pain, you know. And if you kill me, you kill her.

Maka: (standing back, watching) Soul, what should we do? We can't kill Raina!

Soul: We might have to, Maka. I don't know if Raina's even there anymore.

Maka: She is! I know it. I can feel her wavelength. It's so weak, but it's there.

Soul: Then we have to slow her down. Attack her wings. Those are what are keeping her away from us. Let's go, Maka!

Maka: Right!

Maka runs into the battle. Black*Star was still trying to get Kaida to fall into his TrapStar, but she was just laughing at him.

Kaida: So these are the little children who defeated Kishin Asura? Man, was the kishin asleep or something?

Kid: (growling) Liz, Patty, let's go.

Patty: (childish) Ok!

Kid starts his own Soul Resonance with his partners. They transform into the Death Cannon guns, and Kid aims at Kaida.

Kid: Death Cannon!

The guns fire and Kaida is engulfed in smoke. Kid thinks she was injured because he heard a scream, but as the smoke cleared he saw that Kaida was swooping down with her swords. She slashed him across the chest. He staggered back, coughing up blood.

Liz: Kid, you ok!

Kid: I'm fine Liz. Patty, can you... take Liz for a bit?

Patty: (while transforming) Yeah!

Patty transforms and Kid throws Liz to her. He walks off, a bit of blood dripping.

Kaida thinks to herself, 'One down, six to go,'

Patty: (in her scary voice) Die crazy dragon lady!

Kaida: (curling her lip) Watch your mouth, girl. Would you like to see your meister in more pain, or possibly dead?

Liz: (scared) What! Kid's going to be fine!

Kaida: (smirking) Of course he is... if your sister keeps her mouth shut about me. Black*Star can tell you first hand about my sword, can't you, dear?

Black*Star: (who had been rushing in to attack her, calls out to Patty and Kid hears) Patty, just shut up! Kid could die if you don't!

Patty: (looking scared back at her meister, who was lying quietly in the grass, golden eyes shining) Ok...

After a few minutes, and a couple of bullets later, Kaida has a couple of bullet holes in her wings, but they all closed up enough for her to keep flying. She looks completely bored.

Kaida: (annoyed) I'm done with you!

She swipes out a hand, and Black*Star and Patty freeze, gripping their weapons in stiff hands. Maka feels it too, because she can't move.

Maka: What did you do!

Kaida: (whipping around to face Maka) I froze you, of course. I would think it obvious.

Maka: Mph! (trying to move)

Kaida: I have been empowered by the name I have given myself ever since I ran away from my home. I took Taiyo Temple as my home, empowered by the prayers of those innocent people, being fed by their souls being offered up.

Maka: You entered Raina's body then, didn't you!

Kaida: No, you're wrong. That wasn't my soul. That was my sisters. A piece of it anyway. It was attacking my soul, and Raina just happened to get in the way.

Maka: Why don't you just leave?

Kaida: Well, I couldn't even if I wanted to, we're too closely bound. The only way to kill me, is to kill my host body. And second, Raina is a very strong soul. She fought me for the longest time. Now, I'm able to harness her abilities, as well as a few of my own. (then her face twists into a frown) Now, I'm so sorry, but I can't allow Stein to get here. He's too strong for my weakened state. Therefore, (she raises her swords in an X) I'm afraid I'll just have to kill you.

Maka lowers her head, scared and hoping something will happen, someone will save her. Kaida raises the swords, and brings them down, cutting into Maka's chest like she did with Kid.

Soul: Maka! No!

**Told ya, It's long**

**Also, I know how Raina's name just swapped randomly, but Kaida's in control for this whole part**


	26. Chapter 26

Resurrection: What Happens Now?

**Starts out showing the face of Kaida as she slashes into Maka's thin chest. Maka falls to the ground. Kaida, out of pity for all of them, unfreezes them. Patty runs over to Raina, and Black*Star glares at Kaida. Soul leans over Maka, yelling her name. Maka's eyes are half-open and her chest moves faintly.**

Soul: Maka! Wake up, Maka! You can't die! You still have to turn me into a Death Scythe!

Maka: (whispering quietly) Soul... (then her eyes close and she passes out. Soul curses)

Soul: Damn... Black*Star! Come and help me!

Black*Star: (shows one last glare towards Kaida, goes to help Maka) Man, Maka, why are you so stupid sometimes? (Black*Star helps Soul get a good grip on her. Soul insists on carrying his meister back. Her twig body is very light and he doesn't struggle)

Kaida hears rapid footsteps approaching. Looking startled, she unfurls her wings, beats them once, and flies off over the DWMA. She perches there, not seen by anyone.

Stein and Marie burst through the trees to see Patty and Liz walking over to Kid, who's laying in the grass.

Marie: What happened here!

Kid: (because he's a Grim Reaper, he wasn't as hurt as Maka, he's still able to talk strong enough) Raina... she was possessed or something... it wasn't her.

Stein: Where did she go?

Kid: (pointing up into the sky) She flew away.

Marie: (whispering loudly to Stein - Kid can hear) I think we need to get him help. He's losing it.

Liz: Kid isn't crazy. Raina really did fly away. The person who possessed her... she was a witch. She had... dragon wings.

Stein: (suspicious) Would her name happen to be Kaida?

Liz: Yeah... Yeah. How do you know?

Stein: (shrugging) Kaida's been around for a while. Lord Death has always known about her, he just didn't know what happened to her. She's full of hatred for what happened a long time ago.

Patty: What happened?

Stein: We can talk later. Right now we need to get treatment for Kid. (looking around, seeing no one else) By the way, where are Black*Star and the others?

Liz: They all went to bring Maka back to the school.

Marie: Why?

Patty: (carefree) Maka got slashed in the chest!

Marie: What! (turns to Stein) I'm going to go find them! How did we not pass them? (as she's walking away, she mutters thing under her breath.)

Stein: (smiling after the mad Marie, turns to see Liz and Patty propping up Kid) Kid, can you walk at all?

Kid: (nodding) Yeah, I'm ok. 

**Shorter one. Just so you know, I write these on a separate document not worrying about splitting them. So that's why some 'cliffhangers' may not be very good. **


	27. Chapter 27

IN THE DISPENSARY

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

**Maka is laying on a bed, much like Soul did that long time ago. All of the others, aside from Kid, are sitting somewhere. Kid's laying on a bed too, but unlike Maka, he was talking easily with the others. Everyone was talking, except Soul. Soul just sits and watches Maka, making sure her chest is rising and falling.**

When Maka had been brought in, her shirt was all torn up and her skin was in no better condition. Stein, after surgery, said that she had lost a lot of blood, and was going to be out for a while. But she would make a recovery. The only thing left would be a X like scar.

Tsubaki: (putting her hand on Soul's shoulder, startling him a little) Soul? Are you ok?

Soul: (putting his head down in his hands) It's my fault. I'm supposed to protect my meister and she gets cut up like this. What kind of a weapon am I?

Tsubaki: When your meister gets hurt, it's not your fault. (sits down next to Soul) Soul, when I fight with Black*Star, he gets so battered and bruised that sometimes I can't see his real face for days. You can't blame your meister's decisions on yourself.

Soul: (mumbling, directed towards Maka) This is so not cool, Maka. You had better make it out of this.

Tsubaki just smiles and turns back to the others. They seem to be arguing about Kaida/Raina's sword.

Kid: Her sword had her wavelength charged in it. I think that's why she was able to attack you like that, Black*Star.

Black*Star: Well, she did say that she had her wavelength still in you. She said that to me too.

Liz: Were this attacks, like, physical? I mean, did it hurt any organs or anything?

Kid: Professor Stein said it didn't. Right Black*Star?

Black*Star: Yeah, but even if it did, the great Black*Star would be too great for an attack like that. AHAHA!

Soul: (from the other corner, mumbling) Shut up, Black*Star.

Kid: (noticing his sulking) Are you ok, Soul?

Soul: (trying to act nonchalant) Yeah, why wouldn't I be? (he looks up, his crimson eyes are full of pain, though he's not crying)

Kid: (leaving Soul to his misery until his meister wakes up) Anyways, we obviously were no match for her.

Tsubaki: And she said she wasn't at her full power yet. If she was... I think more of us were going to be hurt. She seemed to love seeing pain.

Liz: I don't know... I feel like we should go with Professor Stein or someone if we fight her again.

Stein: (who had walked out from the back) Oh, Kid, look's like you're ready for another fight.

Kid: (smiling) Sure.

Stein: (looking over at Soul) What about Soul?

Tsubaki: He's blaming himself for what happened to Maka.

Stein: (pushing his glasses up, goes and puts a hand on Soul's shoulder. He's so out of it that it scares him) Soul, she's going to be fine, you know.

Soul: (gazing at Maka's face) Sure...

Stein: (patting Soul's shoulder once, then letting go) You should let Maka sleep it off. I can alert you when she wakes up. (turns to the others) Speaking of which, all of you, with the exception of Kid, should go talk to Lord Death now.

Kid: I can talk to my father, Professor. I'll come right back after. (Kid shakily stands up, his weapons come over to stabilize him, and when he's standing, he can walk.)

Stein: (pushing his glasses again) Well... just come back once you're done.

Everyone departs, with Soul slowly following, casting one last look at his meister. He closes the door behind him, making a rather loud noise in the now quiet room. Stein himself checks over Maka. Her nutrient bag had the right amount left, her chest was rising and falling shallowly but steadily. She seemed to be shaking slightly. Stein felt a little concerned at that, so he got another sheet for her.

Stein: (thinking to himself) You'd better come out of this Maka. (chuckle) I don't think anyone can tame Soul's wavelength.


	28. Chapter 28

In another place, Raina slowly stirs. Her face distorts, stretching and contracting, like sunlight in wavy water. Her eyes open, and they are back to their color of sea foam. She slowly stands up, wary of her surroundings. It seems to be inside of something, because the walls are black, yet she can see just fine.

Raina: Hello?

As Raina's eyes adjust to this new environment, she sees movement. She spins around but nobody is there. Then she hears a hissing voice in her ear.

Kaida: So you finally awoke, then?

Raina spins around again, but the thing just disappears again. Raina lowers her head and growls at the entity.

Raina: So you're the one who took over my mind?

Kaida: (mocking from the shadows) Oh, so clever! She figures it out when her mind is still groggy from sleep? Wonderful!

Raina: Don't make me laugh. Give me my body back immediately.

Kaida: (appearing at her shoulder in a dragon-like form) I'm sorry, but that's not possible right now.

Raina: (spinning around again, getting frustrated) Why not!

Kaida: Because our souls are intertwined, we cannot be separated.

Raina: Well, you better untangle yourself, because I'm not going to tolerate you!

Kaida: But by making no moves to get rid of me when you were in control guaranteed that I would stay in control when I took power. Which, by the way, (a blue mist curls around Raina, tilting her head towards the voice) I must thank you for that.

Raina: (growling, standing completely still) Show yourself already! Coward...

Kaida: (from the fog) Oh, dear, now that not very nice. But, if you really want it...

Kaida forms into a dragon form, a long, snake-like creature with blue scaly wings and fierce teeth.

Raina: Who are you? Why are you... taking over me?

Kaida: I have explained this to your friends already. I was placed here by your brother years ago.

Raina: Judas... his game... The pain afterwards...

Kaida: Yes. And his name fit his purpose so well. Judas, the traitor to his own flesh and blood.

Raina: But... What will happen to me now?

Kaida: You can't regain control. I've seen to that. And also, I'm slowly absorbing your soul. You won't exist for much longer. But I promise, it will be fast.

Raina: And there's no way for me to regain control.

Kaida: None at all. I am superior, and I'm able to do so much more without you siphoning off my power. Now, to make sure you don't pull anything and somehow regain control...

Kaida wraps herself around Raina, who tries to jump away, but finds herself suddenly too tired.

Kaida: (before Raina blacks out) Sweet dreams.


	29. Chapter 29

IN THE DEATH ROOM

Kid: (walking up the few stairs to Death's platform, wincing slightly) What is it that you needed us for?

Death: Good to see you all too! I just need to talk about this witch you say you encountered. (still bubbly and bouncy)

Black*Star: She took control of Raina. Which, of course, I was the first to find out! HAHAHA!

Everyone waits for Maka's book that was sure to smash into Black*Star head, but then they remember what happened. Black*Star just laughs as Tsubaki tries to calm him down as the rest of them talk with Lord Death.

Death: You all had a rough time, huh?

Liz: (mumbling) That's an understatement.

Soul just casts his eyes down and doesn't say anything. He was used to Maka giving reports so he doesn't really know what to do.

Death: Anyways, sources say a soul has been detected again at Taiyo Temple. We think that it would be the witch you encountered.

Patty: Yeah! We should go kill that crazy witch! (Patty then starts laughing randomly)

Kid: (rolling his eyes at his weapon) Father, I want to be there to kill her.

Death: (sounding slightly concerned) Kid, you're in no condition to fight.

Kid: Father, This witch has taken over a student's body, an innocent soul. As a Grim Reaper and a student of this Academy I must help.

Death: I was going to send Stein, Death Scythe and Marie for this. You kids are too injured to help.

Kid: Father, please!

Black*Star: (who had finally stopped laughing) Yeah, let's go kill that witch! I still need a rematch with Raina!

Soul: (thinking about the whole situation, realizing something) Has anyone alerted Anna about this?

Everyone falls silent. Then Marie rushes in with Anna closely on her heels.

Anna: Where's Raina?

Nobody speaks, and Anna assumes the worst that Marie had told her.

Anna: (solemnly) So it's true?

Anna collapses on the floor, and Marie drops down to comfort her. She just hangs her head. Then anger flares up.

Anna: Darn it! When I finally get a meister, something has to happen to ruin it. (she looks up and glares at Black*Star)

Black*Star: (ignoring the glare) So, are we going to kill this witch, or are we just going to stand here! Let's go!

Kid: (holding a hand out to stop Black*Star from running away, wincing slightly) Hold on, Black*Star: My father's right. We aren't strong enough on our own. The witch made sure to handicap all of the meisters. We aren't going to fight her anytime soon.

Anna: (getting up from the ground, her eyes gleaming with anger) We have to. As soon as we can, we are going to get Raina back.

Soul: (solemnly) We may not get her back.

Anna: (losing anger) What?

Soul: (lowering his head) Maka's Genie Hunter might be one of the only chances Raina has. And she's not going to be fit to fight for weeks.

Tsubaki: Maka may not be the only answer.

Soul: (looking over at Tsubaki) What else, then?

Tsubaki: (confident) Well, when Black*Star and I fought Masamune, in order to separate the sword from the boy, Black*Star had to shoot his soul wavelength through him. It's possible that the same technique could work. But, there's no guarantee.

Anna: (looking concerned now) I don't want you to risk your life for something that may not even work.

Soul: (smiling with his shark teeth) That's all we seem to do.

Black*Star: There's no way that stupid witch could kill me! I'm Black*Star! I'm the man who's surpassed god! There's no way...

Black*Star continues off on a tangent while Tsubaki tries to calm him down again. Anna and Soul start talking a little. They don't have a lot in common, but they have been through a lot.

Soul: (nonchalant) You know, I always thought Raina was strange. Ever since I met her.

Anna: (smiling) Well, I guess I do too, but she's very talented and one of the only people who's ever been able to calm my wavelength. I was all over the place before her. I still am, but when we're fighting... I'm able to concentrate better. Her soul is always so calm... It's pretty amazing.

Soul: (shrugging) Well, that's kind of my job. Maka can get really worked up during a fight, and she doesn't listen to me if she goes too deep. But, I guess we have to take what we can get.

Anna: (seriously) Soul, do you think there's any chance of getting Raina back? Please be honest.

Soul: Really, I don't know. Black*Star is strong, but Maka's Genie Hunter has done a lot for us. It would be a good chance, but... the witch had told us it wasn't worth the risk, that Raina's soul would be sliced in the process. If that were true...

Anna: (a tear starts sliding down her cheek) That's what I thought. No matter what, I don't think I'll ever get my old meister back.

Soul: (noticing the tear, he awkwardly reaches out, pats her arm and quickly withdraws his hand. She reacts to his touch but doesn't recoil.) Well, we can do what we can do. We won't try to hurt Raina on purpose, I promise.

Anna: (looking up in surprise when Soul says that, then her face breaks into a smile and she hug-tackles him quickly, releasing him after a second. He looks shocked, then quickly recovers) Thank you Soul. Thank you so much.

Soul: (Anna turns and walks back out of the room, following Kid and his weapons back to the dispensary. He smirks, looking down) That was so not cool. (Then he follows the others out.)


	30. Chapter 30

Maka was floating. A lit room, shifting and changing as she moved. It was peaceful, the place of no pain and no worries. She didn't want to leave, but at the same time she was fighting with all her life to. Because she felt with her soul that this was her last chance. If she doesn't fight, she won't come back. Then a small pain starts in her chest. In the gaps between her winces, she smiles. She's coming back. This is a good thing. The pain soon becomes unbearable, and she lets out a scream.

When Kid walks into the room, he sees Maka's mouth moving in a silent way, trying to say something. Soul, behind him, sees this and pushes past him, running to his meisters side.

Soul: Maka? Maka, are you ok!

Suddenly Maka's green eyes open and Soul could tell she was in pain. He tried to calm down. She closes them again, squeezing them shut.

Soul: Liz, Patty, go get Professor Stein. Please.

Liz and Patty quickly scoot out to get the professor, and he quickly emerges from the doorway. He walks over to Maka.

Soul: What's... What's the matter with her?

Stein: (taking a stethoscope and checking Maka's pulse, nodding his head) Nothing. Her pulse is normal, a little higher than normal, but I think she's just had a nightmare. Maybe coming back to her senses brought some pain.

Soul: Maka?

Maka: (quietly and faintly, she opens her eyes again) Hey, Soul. (she smiles at her weapon)

Soul: (letting out a full shark-tooth smile) You're so stupid Maka, you know that.

Maka: (she just continues smiling, instead of being insulted) Good to see you too.

Maka tries to sit up, but falls back down in pain. Soul moves so she can see without sitting up.

Stein: Don't push yourself too fast, Maka. Let your body recharge.

Stein walks back behind the curtain and leaves the group alone. Black*Star had been detained by Tsubaki, so they weren't there. Liz and Patty were helping Kid back into his bed.

Maka: So, where's Raina? Or Kaida, or... what are we calling her?

Soul: We decided to call her Raina still, because you said yourself Raina is still there.

Maka: (nodding her head without wincing) Yeah, I felt it. Do you know where she is?

Kid: We think she's back at Taiyo Temple. My father says there has been a report about a soul there. Just waiting.

Maka: (not moving, just staring upwards) Are we going after her?

Liz: Lord Death said we shouldn't...

Kid: (shaking his head) My father said we could come and... provide backup. I don't like it, but we aren't in good condition right now.

Maka: (attempting at a joke) What are you talking about, Kid? I could take on a kishin if I wanted to.

Everyone laughs tiredly. They would laugh harder if the situation was different. But they all had been through alot in the past few hours.

Maka: (directed at everyone but she looks at Soul) You should go home. I'm awake, and so is Kid, so there's nothing to worry about.

Soul: You gonna be ok?

Maka: I'm fine, Soul. Just go.

Soul: K... (Maka notices his hesitation and interprets it correctly)

Maka: Soul, I'm in here because of my stupid decision. Don't work yourself up, k? That's not cool.

Soul: (he starts laughing because he had said basically the same thing to Maka before) Alright, Maka. Whatever you say.

With that, the weapons turn and leave the room, Soul being in much higher spirits. Maka and Kid smile at the scene that had just occurs. Then Maka turns her head to look at Kid.

Maka: So, Kid, what happened after... you know...

Kid: Nothing, really. Professor Stein and Ms. Marie showed up right after Soul carried you out of the field, back to the school. Kaida got scared for some reason and flew away, and Stein helped me back here.

Maka: I don't understand. Why is it that I get knocked out and lose a lot of blood, and you can still walk?

Kid: (not trying to brag) Because I'm a Grim Reaper. My body can tolerate more pain and beating than a human's can.

Maka: I guess that make sense... Wait... (remembering what Kid had just said, and she blushes slightly) Soul carried me?

Kid: (unaware of her blushing) Yeah. All the way, I think. He didn't even want anyone to help.

Maka: Oh... ok...

Kid: (smiles while looking up at the ceiling) Yep, he was pretty worried about you. You should have seen him earlier. Even Black*Star's ranting didn't get him to turn his head away from you.

Maka: Really...

Kid just smiles and turns away, going to grab something from his bag. Maka suddenly feels tired, and she looks over out the window. The sun was starting to set, it was sleeping in the sky. Maka starts to feel her eyes closing, and she succumbs to the darkness of her dream world.


	31. Chapter 31

Kaida is pacing at Taiyo Temple, waiting for something. She then stops, noticing something with her Soul Perception.

Kaida: Come out, sister. I can feel your soul.

Something walks out from behind a pillar. A very faint image of Medusa stalks towards Kaida, her mouth moving but no words coming out of it.

Kaida: Oh, so I get the piece that can't speak? That's good, I don't want to hear your false words anyway.

Medusa's mouth moves in her sly way, but she is silent. It's obvious that this piece of her soul can understand Kaida when she talks.

Kaida: Jealous, sister? I'm finally being admired for my power. Even by your soul, which has generously graced my presence.

Medusa just stares at her, her snake eyes boring into her. Kaida returns the stare with an icy fire one.

Kaida: Can you accept that I'm more powerful than you? Or Arachne? Well, I suppose now I'm more powerful than both of you.

Medusa's arrow tail snakes out from behind her, positioned to strike. Kaida outshines Medusa by unfurling her wings out of thin air. She scowls and strikes, but it simply slides though Kaida. Kaida laughs and turns away, her wings fluttering back into her back, disappearing. Then she stops, and her eyes fade to a lighter shade for an instant, then they darken. The Medusa ghost silently laughs at her.

Kaida: This is better than having my soul split into pieces, unable to speak or think without all of the pieces.

Medusa shakes her head lightly at her sister and vanished into thin air, leaving a small glowing purple orb, which speeds out of the temple. Kaida smiles.

Kaida: Soon, dear sister, I will kill you once and for all. The snake and the spider will bow to the dragon. But first...

Kaida grins, and the screen goes black, followed by a scream of pain from Raina, which dies out quickly.


	32. Chapter 32

To End It All: Anna's Moment to Shine?

Maka and Soul are standing in the field where they had fought Kaida. Maka walks slowly but surely to the place where Kaida had attacked her.

Soul: Stein said you shouldn't push yourself, Maka. Don't make yourself do this.

Maka: (calmly but firmly) Just once. I need something to distract me from everything that's happened. Just let me do this, once. Ok, Soul?

Soul: (looks at his meister, then shrugs) Alright Maka.

Slowly, Soul takes a step, glowing. He launches himself towards Maka, and she easily twirls him in her hands.

Maka: Good. And besides Soul, (she takes a breath and starts swiping and stabbing at the air) It's been a couple of weeks. I'm healing well, no black blood in Raina's swords.

Soul: Just rub it in, why don't you. You don't get screwed for life.

Maka: (grunting with the effort of twirling Soul) Come on, Soul, that affected me just as much as you. Don't pull that one on me.

Soul: (sighing in defeat) Fine.

For a couple of minutes Maka practices, gaining a look of concentration and losing herself, letting go of the pain in her chest. Then she suddenly stops, and she looks down at her weapon.

Maka: (quietly) Soul, is it true you carried me all the way up to the school? That you wouldn't let anyone else carry me?

Soul: (stays quiet for a minute, but then he answers cockily) Yeah. You got a lot of blood on my shirt that day, Maka.

Maka: (smiling at his response, warming her heart) Just wondering. Kid told me you were really upset about what happened. He told me even Black*Star couldn't turn your head away from me.

Soul just stays silent, a little angry that Kid would tell Maka that. But somewhere inside him, he kind of wanted her to know.

Soul: Whatever, Maka.

Maka, finally done, lets Soul transform back and they walk together back up to the school. When the Academy comes into sight. Maka slowly reached for Soul's hand. Soul acts startled and jumps but he holds her hand. They walk up to the Academy hand in hand, not caring who might see them.

Back at the dispensary, Maka was being laid down on her bed, helped by Soul. They don't speak, but they do lock gazes before Soul leaves. Maka stares out the window. 'Only another week, that's how long I have to stay here,' she tells herself. With the thought that she would be able to help save Raina in that time, she nodded off.

Back at Soul and Maka's apartment, Soul and Kid sit on the couch, talking.

Soul: I'm going to kill that witch.

Kid: Soul... Maka's going to be weak, even if she is healed. And plus, we have to tread carefully. Raina is still there, and we can't kill her. Anna would be heartbroken.

Soul: I know. I promised her we wouldn't hurt Raina on purpose. I think she's coming too. But even if Maka can't fight, I'm going to fight Kaida.

Kid: Soul...

Soul: (ignoring Kid) She hurt Maka, Kid. And if someone messes with Maka, they mess with me. Get it? (growling)

Kid: (raising his hands in defeat) Alright Soul. (looking at his watch) I have to go.

Soul watches as Kid stands up and walks out of his apartment. Soul leans his head back and closes his eyes. 'What's going on with me?' he thinks as he drifts off into a light sleep.

IN A WEEK

Maka is finally able to move around without pain, and she has been training for a couple of days. She regained her strength and after being assessed by Stein, she's permitted to go to the Temple to help them take out the witch.

When they arrive at the temple, everyone has a sense of uneasiness, not just Stein and Maka who can see souls.

Stein: She's here.

A quick flash of light blue goes through the temple, and then it darkens. Everyone readies their stance, tightening their grip on their weapons. Black*Star, Kid, and Maka are all a little farther back, and Anna is right next to the Professor. Marie transforms her hand into a hammer, and Death Scythe is a blade in Stein's hands.

Suddenly, a blue mist rushes up through the back line, and up to Anna, where is drags her out in front of Stein.

Maka: (running forward a couple of steps) Anna!

Stein: (holding his arm out to stop Maka) Maka, don't. Let us handle this.

The mist slowly morphs into the figure of Raina, holding Anna firmly by the neck in a headlock, but not so hard that it would choke her. Anna struggles but she can't escape.

Marie: Let her go, Kaida.

Kaida: (smiling with her dragon teeth) I don't know what you mean.

Maka: (from behind Stein) Let go of Anna!

Kaida: (smirking) I don't think that's what dear Marie meant. Was it, darling?

Marie: (growling) Let go of both of them, Kaida. Or we will kill you.

Kaida: (shaking a finger at Marie, while keeping a grip on Anna) No, you can't. You would kill an innocent human soul along with it, and that's a big no-no.

Stein: She's right Marie. We can't harm Raina's body any more than we have to.

Anna: (whispering) Raina, are you still there?

Kaida: (looking down at Anna) No, your meister is being absorbed by my soul as we speak. You are never going to see her again.

Anna: (shaking her head feebly) I don't think so.

Then Anna transforms her forearms into shorter versions of her blades and makes small cuts at Raina's hips, which makes her let go of Anna.

Kaida: You little... (makes a grab for Anna) You know, darling, I am still your meister. We made a deal, remember? You said you would never leave my side.

Anna: (growling, standing at the ready) I promised Raina that. I didn't promise you.

Kaida: (shaking her head) Why don't you people get it? By absorbing her soul, I am Raina.

Anna: Not to me.

Right then, she rushes forward and slashes again at Kaida. Kaida morphs a part of her soul into twin blades again, and they fight. Stein stays a little bit farther back, watching and waiting to see if she will need help.

Anna: (while fighting, slightly out of breath) You say you are Raina, yet you have none of her calmness and wisdom. You say you're one with her, and yet you fight me! Raina, I know you're still there, and you can fight her! You have to!

Kaida, while still fighting Anna, looks over and locks eyes with Maka. Then they lighten for a second.

Raina: (sounding helpless and resigned to fate) Maka, please...

Maka looks shocked, then Kaida shakes her head and her eyes darken again.

Kaida: (mumbling under her breath) Stay quiet. Your time will be over soon.

Maka then seems to decide something, and she starts Soul Resonance with Soul.

Tsubaki: Wait Maka! Let Black*Star try something first.

Black*Star then rushes forward, hands sparking. Stein takes the same idea and sets down Spirit. Both of them cut off Raina, and Stein lands a hit on her.

Stein: (his voice becomes echoy) Soul Force!

Kaida convulses a little bit, then shakes her head and clears it.

Black*Star: All you, Maka!

Kaida turns in time to see Maka with a glowing scythe charging right at her. She jumps back, dodging the swipes she throws. Then Maka suddenly lands a hit and hits Raina right in the side.

Kaida: (crying out in pain) No! (then her voice becomes weaker as dark blue blood pools on the ground, as she falls) Not... possible. (she looks up at Maka, who's panting with the effort of using Genie Hunter.) Nice job, Maka. You... you killed me. But you also... killed...

Raina's eyes become lighter and Anna runs toward her meister. The blood starts to change to a deep crimson red.

Raina: (completely drained) Anna... Thank you for being my partner... (looks up at her friends) Thank you for giving me a chance, you guys. (her eyelids start to flicker, and her eyes lock on Maka) Maka... thank you...

Then Raina's head falls back a few inches, and Anna lowers it to the ground (she was holding Raina) Anna starts shedding tears and Raina's body slowly fades to black, like her soul is going to be released. But the strange thing is, her body is fully intact underneath the whirling strands of black. Suddenly, a witch's soul is floating above Raina, but her body is still there.

Soul: What...

Stein quickly walks up to Raina's unmoving body and checks her pulse. His head jerks up in surprise, recoiling from her as if he just heard shocking news.

Stein: She's still alive.

Anna: Really? (sounding half excited and half unbelieving, like Stein's was lying to her.) Serious?

Stein: (nodding his head, going to pick Raina up. Black*Star and Kid come forward to help him.) Yes, I'm serious. We need to get back to the Academy. She may not make it long without treatment.

Black*Star moves back, accidentally stepping in the pool of blood in the ground. He doesn't even notice.

Maka: (who was looking back at where Raina had been laying) What about the soul?

Stein: (looking back) Take it for now, we'll talk to Lord Death as soon as we get Raina into a more stable state. For the moment, let's go.

Maka nods and grabs the soul, following Stein who starts running quickly without bouncing Raina around too much. The scene changed, and all of them are sitting in the abandoned classroom, waiting for a report. Maka and Anna look especially sad, Maka because she did it, and Anna because... well, Raina's her partner.

Stein comes into the room a couple of hours later, looking straight-faced. Anna quickly runs up to him with sad eyes, asking the question everyone wants to know.

Anna: Is... is... is she going to be ok?

Stein: (looking sadly at Anna) I don't know, Anna. She lost a lot of blood, she's in a coma right now. Her pulse is normal and her heart is still beating, but...

Anna: (lowering her eyes to the floor) Great...

Stein puts a hand on her shoulder for a second, then walks away. Anna puts her head down on the desk, completely depressed. Even Black*Star can feel how upset she is and he keeps quiet.

Maka: Raina will be ok, Anna.

Maka looks at Anna's soul, and is shocked to see it just calmly sitting there. Usually Anna's soul is bouncing around just like Black*Star's. To see it sitting still scared Maka more than anything for Anna. Her soul told all of her emotions right now. Even though Anna only knew Raina for a week, they clicked right away and were perfect as partners.

Anna: (quickly standing up, startling everyone) I'm going home.


	33. Chapter 33

Anna: (quickly standing up, startling everyone) I'm going home.

Maka: But, Anna, what if Raina wakes up? You want to be there, right?

Anna: (looking at Maka with tears in her eyes) Maka, you know as well as I do that Raina isn't coming back.

Liz: (paying attention to her nails) Miracles happen all the time, Anna. You should stay. (she takes out a nail file and starts grooming)

Patty: Yeah! Raina will be ok! Just like Maka and Soul and Black*Star and Kid! They all got better! Why can't Raina?

Anna: Wait... Black*Star?

Black*Star: Yeah! I'm so awesome that I came back from the dead! I've surpassed God! I've- (then Maka hits him with a book and he shuts up)

Anna: (smiling a little at the scene) Is there anyone in your little group who hasn't been scarred for life? I mean, really?

Patty: (childish) Nope!

Anna: What about you guys, Liz, Patty?

Liz: Well, we've been scarred for life alright.

Anna: Huh?

Maka leans over and whispers in Anna's ear. Anna's eyes widen and she nods, understanding.

Tsubaki: (off to the side) I think that once Raina gets better, we're going to have a party!

Anna: (quietly, sitting back down, whispering) Yeah... that would be fun...

Then Nygus walks into the room. She calls Anna out, and Anna follows, hope and sadness mixed together. Maka is told by the others to check on Raina's soul from here, so she does.

Soul: And? (asking Maka after she opens her eyes again)

Maka: I can't really tell. It's really clouded, but she seems alright from what I can tell.

Liz: I don't see what she's worried about. We've had worse injuries in the past.

Kid: She bled a lot, Liz. There's only so much blood a person can lose before...

Kid doesn't finish because Anna walks back in. She doesn't say anything, and her face is neutral. She gathers her bag and walks out again. Everyone looks at the door with a quizzical look. Then Nygus walks in and waves them all over.

Maka: Is Raina ok?

Nygus: Raina's going to be fine in a few weeks, (everyone sighs in relief) But there is some bad news.

Kid: What's the bad news?

Nygus: Raina's parents have called. Apparently they think that being a meister is too dangerous for Raina and they want her to come home immediately.

Maka: Is Raina awake? Does she know about this?

Nygus: (nodding) She knows. She was the one who talked to her parents, in fact. She said that they were cutting her off from everything, to make her move back there.

Patty: (sad) So, Raina's leaving Death City?

Maka: She's not going to. Raina told me she would keep fighting until she goes down. She's still in this, right? (looks at Nygus) Can we go see her?

Nygus: (nodding, a smile in her voice) Of course.

Maka and Soul lead the group to the dispensary, where Raina was laying, talking to Anna in quiet voices. Raina's head turns as soon as the door opens, and she smiles half-heartedly at the group.

Raina: Hey, guys, whats-(Black*Star points a finger in her face and she stops talking)

Black*Star (loudly) You are not leaving your god, are you?

Raina: (smirking, slowly lifting her hand and pushing his hand away.) Of course not. We still have to have a rematch, remember?

Black*Star: Alright!


	34. Chapter 34

Maka: But, where are you going to stay?

Raina: (smiling at Black*Star's reaction) I've always figured my parents would try to pull something like that on me, that's why I've been saving. Ever since I was three, really.

Kid: (working on arranging the medicine cabinet) Why three... it should be eight...

Raina: (rolling her eyes) Three is symmetrical too, Kid. Think about it.

Anna laughs at Raina. Raina smiles back, then it quickly fades.

Liz: So, you've been saving since you were three? Why?

Raina: That's when I asked if I could become a meister, like my brothers. They said no, and I was determined to come here even if they didn't fund me. I've got enough to pay rent for a few months, and I'm going to get a job sb soon enough.

Soul: (shrugging) Sounds like you have it all figured out.

Maka: Yeah. (looks out the window, then turns towards the door) We should probably leave. It looks like it's going to rain. (turns her head, then looks back) Oh, Raina? As soon as you're better, call us. We're going to have a party!

Raina: (nods, waits for all of them to file out, Kid coming last, sad because he couldn't finish organizing the medicine. Raina rolls her eyes at him, then she looks at Anna) You should go too, Anna. I'll be fine. Everything will be fine.

Anna: (not moving, just looking into Raina's eyes) Your eyes are a really pretty color. Like the color of sea foam.

Raina: (smiling gently at her partner) Or the color of rainwater as it falls to the ground. Go on, Anna. I'll be fine.

Anna: (smiling) Ok.

As Anna walks out, Raina looks over towards the window and sees a drop form. She smiles at the irony of the moment, but deeper in her mind the smile comes because Anna and the others still like her and they've forgiven her for everything she's done, though she may not have been in control. Raina smiles because she knows that we has happened had to happen, but she's grateful that her friends were beside her.

After a few weeks, Raina is feeling well enough to be up and moving around, and she's called to the Death Room along with Raina. Lord Death reveals that he decided to let Anna have Kaida's witch soul, because she was the main one fighting Kaida. Anna smiles broadly and swallows it down. Raina comments that there are only 99 kishin souls they have to fight now until Anna can become a Death Scythe, and they both laugh.

They've done it backwards. Black*Star yells at Raina and Anna for getting the soul that should belong to 'their god,' Liz, Patty and Kid congratulate Anna while Soul and Maka talk to Raina. She says she's sorry for everything and Maka brings her into a hug, bringing Soul and everyone else in too.

Raina, in the middle, smiles. 'Here,' she thinks, 'is where I belong,'

**This, my dears, is the end. A little cliche, I know, but it was dragging and it was time to end it. Probably a really bad ending, but whatever. I'm going to release another Soul Eater story soon, and it won't be as long as this. This one was 101 pages on a google doc. **


End file.
